Sleeping Sakura
by Hooded-Nerd
Summary: Since birth diagnosed with a rare disease that affects the body and heart. Oda Ritsu never lived a normal life with a side affect being that he haves abnormal sleeping patterns. Saga Masamune a third year met the sick teen and fell in love, but after an accident Oda forgot his past and Saga. After 10 years Takano meets a young man with an odd sleeping disorder and one name, Ritsu.
1. First Impressions

**Hi peoples, I'm Hooded-Nerd... not great with introductions... buuuuuuut I would just like to say some things before you start reading this fanficition or even decided to just click on it out of pure boredom.**

 **1) This is my first fanfiction so criticize all you want because writing isn't my greatest skill but I couldn't help but try and write this. So it will help/or even leave a review**

 **2) Who ever decided to give this story a chance, Thank You!**

 **3) !I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Stepping onto the asphalt, grounding pebbles as he walked. A blank expression was on his face as he walked. The dark haired teen agonized the day that came. Seeing all his classmates, underclassmen, and teachers walk ahead of him with fake smiles plastered on their face. Walking through the school gates like they were the best-of-friends, irritated the young third-year.

 _Annoying._

Came to his mind as he saw all staff and students walk in "hand-in-hand." Two weeks had already past since the beginning of first term and the depressed-looking seventeen year old was already beyond tired with school and classes. Cherry Blossoms were still in full bloom and fell to the ground flowing with the gentle wind creating a breath-taking soft pink scene, but the teen wasn't affected at all. All he cared about was waiting for the end of the school day can come and he can finally be at peace while reading some of his favorite titles.

Believing he was going to be the last student to enter the school's gates, young teen took his sweet time to walk through the gates, heaving a sigh, entering his journey to boredom.

* * *

"Saga Masamune?" the only adult standing within the room asked, aloud, as he searched with a small squint to his dark bespectacled eyes for the owner of this name. Finally seeing a hand being raised out of the room of third-years, the adult nodded his head to see the familiar dark-haired male that always answered to that name.

Continuing with roll the teen who responded that was named Saga placed his hand and not to far from his seat he could hear a group of girls giggle as they eyeballed the cold male. Clicking his tongue Saga decided to not look their way or it would make his problem worsen. Letting out another sigh the teen only wished to be alone.

* * *

Every second, minute, hour, and breath that went by felt like an ion has past to the young male. Fellow classmates smiling, _annoying._

Talking, _annoying._

Laughing, _annoying._

Grinning, _annoying._

Too noisy, _annoying._

"Hey did you hear about the new first year here?" Saga overheard as he sat in his seat as every other student decided to gather with their groups and chat before their next class starts.

"What do you mean?" a girl with short light hair asked, that whole group closed in also wanting to know the answer to the unknown yet well-known 1st year that spread through their high school.

The pale brown haired male held a smug smile on his face as he felt like the ruler and peasants were graveling at his feet. "Well rumor goes around that a new first year student came in the beginning of this first term and he is our first special ed. student."

"Whaaaaa? Really?!" another girl questioned and so did the others. The arrogant male telling this rumor confirmed with a nod, "And since he is our first and only special ed. student they decided to give him a room in a storage closet because this school didn't have enough rooms for a new class." he snickered. "A storage closet?!" another male student repeated in astonishment. Nodding in response their was a pause in the little gathering before everyone busted out laughing for the sad student who had to take his classes in a crammed storage closet.

Clicking his tongue, Saga rolled his eyes and looked away from the laughing group of teens, before thinking about a familiar word.

 _Annoying._

* * *

Turning to the right Saga walked down the empty school corridors ready to head to his usual oasis, the school library, before a thought struck him out of the blue.

 _First special ed. student... hmpf? Never met one before?_

Before realizing what he was thinking about, Saga walked by a door and glancing to his right for a quick second he noticed something. In that quick second he saw through that slit door window, he noticed a kid inside the room. Alone and with his head down on the only desk in the room. Unconsciously, his footsteps stopped in place as he stared at the back of the lone teen in the room. Looking around the door for any clues of this room or why this kid was in there alone. _He seems like he attends the school?,_ Saga thought as he stared in curiosity. _It also seems like he's asleep,_ he thought as he studied the rise and fall of the turned away teens back.

The room didn't seem like an ordinary room for it didn't have the usual sliding double doors. Looking around the door again for any other clues he noticed a piece of paper taped on the door reading:

 **Special Ed.**

Written with a black permanent marker. Lifting the piece of paper a plaque read: **Storage Room**

 _Really?_

Taking hold of the chrome doorknob Saga jiggled the knob seeing if it was unlocked. The door creaked open with a not so soundless squeak at the end, he flinched hoping it did not wake the sleeping teen. Realizing that the door was unlock and open he stared

 _Curiosity killed the cat._

Saga thought before he entered. The strong smell of must and stale paper hit the dark-haired male in the face with dust particles visibly floating in the air. A window was near his left side and the room took the shape of a rectangle with it's width being way wider than it's length. Rows of bookshelves took most of the right part of the room with only little space for walking through the 3-by-3 column and row of bookshelves. Leaving a little space for the actual "classroom." Staring before him he saw that the other side of the wall was about three yards away leaving just enough room for a mobile, flip blackboard in front of the only lone desk with junk filling up the rest of the space. The flooring was tile and chipped in many places with an ugly pumpkin orange and white checkered pattern, the orange could be considered rotten while the white couldn't even be considered as white. _Is this even considered a classroom?_

Walking around in disgust Saga decided to walk up to the window, to see that this room didn't have a bad view of the cherry blossom trees and setting sun considering it was the bottom floor room. Turning to explore another place of the "special ed. class" he remembered what his real mission was. Figure out who the sleeping teen was and why was he still in "class" and not home. School has already ended long ago.

The sleeping 1st year had crossed his arms and used them as a pillow to rest his head on. Squatting down to get to the brunettes level he studied the young male's facial features. Seeming younger than himself with a heart-shaped face. Sporting a split bang hairstyle, had unnaturally long lashes, for a boy, and petite, small nose, his skin was smooth and fairly pale. The brunettes small mouth was slightly open as he breathed in and out, lips a soft pink color. A light blush accompanied the brunettes pale cheeks as he slept. In Saga's eyes with the mixed colors of the setting sun, the sleeping boy almost looked angelic.

 _What?!_

Realizing what he just thought of the sleeping figure Saga stepped away but accidentally knocking into the blackboard on wheels creating a loud sound when the blackboard hit the wall. Flinching, the dark-haired teen looked up to see that the brunette was stirring awake and slowly the teen opened his eyes. Eyelashes fluttering open, Saga's breath hitched as he saw the brunette open his eyes.

 _Emerald._

Came to Saga's head as he stared at the waking brunette. Eyes hazy the teen slowly came too. the natural light from the window added a golden glint in those clear emerald eyes. Raising his head the brunette slowly sat up and yawned with a small stretch to relieve his body from the uncomfortable position he slept in. Looking around eyes still droopy with sleep he scanned the room to meet honey-colored eyes. Freezing in place the two had a staring contest for almost a minute before the brunette snapped out of their contest and shot out of his seat, knocking the chair over.

"W-wait don-" was all Saga could say before the brunette immediately ran towards the rows of long bookshelves, taking refuge in the small, narrow maze. "Wait! Don't get the wrong idea!" Saga yelled after the 1st year student. Pursuing the brunette, Saga ran through the same way the younger teen did. Already managing to see him as he stood behind a bookcase at the very end of the row, noticing he fled again. Sprinting after the brunette Saga managed to catch up but stopped when he turned the corner of the slim bookshelf for the 1st year student had tripped over a gape in the worn tile and landed face flat on his face.

Sitting up in a criss-crossed position the brunette held his nose as tears welled in his big emerald eyes. His nose and forehead were already red as cherries and all the brunette could focus on was his throbbing red nose. Walking up to the hurting teen, Saga kneeled down to the 1st year's level and without saying a word instinctively grabbed the face of the younger. Saga began to examine the red areas for any fractures or break in the skin, luckily their wasn't. After a few minutes of examining the teen realized how close their faces were and how the brunettes face turned fully red by then. Immediately letting go, the brunette scooted away, face not cooling down.

Getting to his feet, "Sorry about that... but theirs no fracture or blood just bruises." Saga claimed, hands in his pockets not being able to look at the younger after the embarrassing moment.

Stretching out a free hand, the dark-haired teen decided to lend give the brunette a hand. After a few seconds of staring Saga became impatient, "Are you going to take it or not?"

The 1st year jumped at the sudden question and snapped back to reality, taking the older's hand, the brunette was pulled to his feet. Letting out a small thank you Saga replied with a shake of his head. "So why are you still here after hours?"

"Eh?" the brunette squeaked.

"Schools been over hours ago," Saga stated, matter-of-factly.

"O-oh... w-w-well after sensei left I g-got t-tired and I c-couldn't help but fall a-asleep." The younger stuttered, cheeks glowing red, as he twiddled with his fingers.

"Okay then... well I'm going to go since you're awake now." Saga stated already taking his steps through the bookshelves to reach to exit.

"A-ah okay, b-bye... uh...?" the brunette stopped before realizing he didn't catch the 3rd year's name.

Halting, the teen answered, "Saga Masamune, you?"

"On-Oda Ritsu" the 1st year stuttered who claimed to be Oda. Noticing the small mistake Saga just shook it off and walked away with a nod of his head.

 _Weird, kid._

* * *

 **Okay this is my first chapter, sorry for this kind-of, long chapter and how some parts may be confusing, I just don't know how to put things together. I may have also made mistakes in some places grammar isn't on my side when it comes to writing.**

 **Also the first few chapters will be a flashback of their high school days and how they met since there in a different setting and situations.**

 **So, if you liked this first chapter please review and tell me what you think and where I need to improve on with my writing, I tend to try and put detail into things when it comes to writing, so tell me what you think about.**

 **Lastly, whoever read all the way here, thank you!**

 **Bye.**


	2. School Library

**Hi, it's me again and first I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed it gave me more confidence in this story along. Your words really did encourage me and made me feel better with the story. Thank you!**

 **I'll try to update every now and then but for now I'll shut up and let you read.**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI***

* * *

 _How long has it been?_

 _Six days?_

 _A week?_

 _Probably a month? Since I met the weird kid.. what was his name...? Whatever._

The the 3rd year questioned as he walked down the hallway ready for a relaxing day at the school library.

Turning the corner Saga stopped his steps when noticed a certain brunette exiting a storage room class. Locking the wooden door with a given key the 1st year hugged his backpack turning for the exit before noticing the dark haired teen staring.

"Saga-senpai, w-what are y-you doing here after school h-hours?" The brunette stuttered.

"Same goes for you?" The third year questioned back.

Cheeks glowing red, "I-I was just finishing work that sensei assigned. Y-you?"

"Library." Saga stated, bluntly.

Giving a questioning the brunette tilted his head, "Library?" He repeated.

 _You got to be kidding me?_

Saga thought in irritation. "The one upstairs, you know the school library?" the teen questioned towards the brunette while pointing towards the ceiling. "Didn't you get a tour of the school before coming here?"

Shaking his head vigorously, the brunette answered earnestly, "Sensei believed it was unnecessary because the classroom already had many books in it's bookshelves."

"How can anyone consider a _storage room_ a classroom especially for a special ed. kid like yourself?" Saga coldly questioned before realizing his words as he saw the brunette's shoulders stiffen at the mention of special education. Lowering his head the first year didn't say a word or look up at Saga.

"Look...? O...?" Strugging to remember the brunette's name it finally clicked, "Oda if you want to know where the library is you can follow me if you want," Saga offered. Then walking ahead, the raven haired teen hoped the younger wouldn't actual follow him. After a few seconds he believed Oda wasn't going to follow before he heard soft tapping sounds from behind get closer until it matched his pace.

 _Damn it._

The teen mentally cursed. Turning a short corner the duo reached the staircase leading to the second floor taking quick steps Saga left the brunette, not noticing the teen was falling behind. Reaching the top Saga looked back to see the brunette just turning the corner about to go up the second case of steps. Getting irritated of the teen's slow pace.

"What's taking you so long? There're just a few steps?" He barked in annoyance.

 _He's to slow,_ the raven haired teen thought to himself as Oda finally reached the top already breathless, hair still covering his jewel eyes.

"G-Gomenasai," the brunette replied not looking up at the older, cheeks flushed from the small exercise.

"Tch, just come on it's not that far from here," Saga claimed as he took lead again.

Finally reaching their destination Saga slid the door open and walked in first with the younger just behind him, "Here's the library." Saga motioned towards the grand room with his one free hand, walking towards his usual place in the corner closest to the windows. The room was filled with books of all kinds of shapes and sizes, the corner windows were open like always, letting natural light and wind blow in creating a beautiful scene of white curtains dancing with the light creating an unreal transparent scene.

"W-whoa, it's p-pretty in here," was all the brunette could say as he followed the his elder and stood there casted by the windows beautiful spell. The colors of the setting sun brought a warm orange and lemon yellow color to the empty library. "Is it always like this?" the brunette yawned as he took a seat next to the raven haired teen.

"Not really but in the afternoon after classes are over it gets empty and for the rest of the time it does look like this," the older teen claimed looking around until he noticed the brunette already sleeping peacefully with his neck bent over in a uncomfortable position, chin touching his own chest.

 _How is he already asleep?!_

Letting out a sigh, the raven haired teen got up to get one of his favorite titles. "Hush Child" by Natsuki Natsume, a story telling the life of a ten year old boy having to go through brain teasers and obstacles to reach the other end of a special institution that only the government built to test gifted children of all ages. Having to go through the maze with a group one-by-one a child disappears after failing an obstacle, so the group of children how to figure how to work together and make it out alive and in one piece.

After returning to his seat, five minutes went by before the brunette started to stir awake, "Saga-senpai?"

 _Well, that was a short nap._ Saga thought to himself before keeping a tab on where he left off.

Rubbing his left eye the brunette looked to see if the older was still next to him. "How long have I been asleep?" Oda asked, sleepily.

"About five minutes, that was pretty short?" the raven haired teen questioned.

"I just needed to rest a little, I never been on the second floor because Sensei believed that it was unnecessary for I had all my classes in one room. Along with the stairs could but a strain on my body," the brunette stated still rubbing his eyes of sleep.

 _'Strain on his body?' What is that suppose to mean?_

Deciding not to dig any deeper into it the older decided to ignore it and continued reading.

Standing Oda, believed it was time for him to go home, he bowed gratefully, "A-Arigatou, Saga-senpai for showing me the library I'll try to come here everyday."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Whatever." He continued reading.

Bowing again the brunette took his leave.

Glancing up Saga couldn't help but think of one thing.

 _Weird guy._

* * *

 **Sorry this was shorter than the last chapter I just wanted to post it quickly because today is Ritsu's birthday!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RITSU! :D**

 **Also I would like to thank everyone who gave this story a chance and liked it, THANK YOU!**

 **I'm not sure where I messed up so please tell me by reviewing.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. A Closed Book

**Hello again, peoplezzz, sorry I haven't updated sooner, my spring break ended early and I had to come back to school March 28. :(**

 **So I had to study for tests that were upcoming and couldn't write. Sorry!**

 **Ever since the last chapter I've gained some new followers and reviews and I want to thank all of you who gave me encouragement.**

 **Now I managed to update! So I'm going to shut up now.**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI***

* * *

Lately, Saga has noticed the first year with the name of Oda coming to the library after classes are over, going through his usual routine he would notice the fake "classroom" and thinking nothing of it he enters the library to see the brunette either reading or walking around looking at other books but one thing that was commonly seen was that the brunette would be asleep either in an uncomfortable position or cheek resting against an open book.

A day has not passed without Saga seeing the younger taking a super short nap.

Walking into the library Saga took his seat nearest to the window and began doing his homework, like usual the brunette was walking around looking for anything that caught his eye before returning and taking a seat next to the older.

Finishing his homework, Oda decided to speak, "S-Saga-senpai, why do you like coming to the library much?"

Glancing to his right he could see the brunette staring at him with giant green eyes with pure curiosity and innocence. It already got on Saga's nerves.

"Why do you need to know my reasons, you come here too?" The dark haired teen shot back.

"Because Saga-senpai showed the library to me and he's n-nice person. A-Along with Saga-senpai being my f-first friend," Oda stuttered cheeks slowly glowing a soft pink.

"Who said I was ever your friend?" Saga questioned back with a raised eyebrow.

"W-well all Saga-senpai ever did to me was be nice and kind to me ever since we met. He showed me the library and new books that I really like and that the storage room never had and-" the brunette was cut short when the dark haired teen interrupted, "I never showed you a book and I barely talked to you ever since you starting coming to the library so how was I ever kind or nice to you?"

"Saga-senpai showed me the library and told me his name."

"Anyone would tell you their name when you first meet and your sensei was just to lazy to show you the library and you just followed me here," Saga stated irritation building up from the first year's game of himself being nice or not.

"I-If Saga-senpai didn't want me to know his n-name then he could have just walked away and ignored me like everyone else?" Oda questioned innocently.

Letting out a huff Saga looked away from the brunette, "You're pathetic," the dark haired teen mumbled under his breath.

"You're pathetic too, Saga-senpai." the brunette replied with innocence still in his voice and posture.

"Hah?!"

"B-Because i-if Saga-senpai is calling me pathetic, he's calling himself pathetic because Saga-senpai is hanging around me," Oda replied.

"You're the one hanging out with me?! So explain how I"m pathetic?" the dark haired teen snapped back.

"I-If Saga-senpai didn't want me to be here he would have said so already."

Staring at the first-year for more than a minute the dark haired teen stood up and walked towards the maze of bookshelves, "I'm going to get a book."

"O-okay," the brunette replied, oblivious to how much truth hid behind that statement.

 _I'm going to kill this kid._

Saga thought, gritting his teeth, and continued on walking. Heart beating abnormally fast.

* * *

Ever since the two high school students had their longest conversation, the first, and third year haven't spoken to each other in a while but they still sat in their usual seats near the window but no talking was allowed between them.

The dark haired teen couldn't help but glance at the brunette bothered by what he said a few days ago.

 _'I-If Saga-senpai didn't want me to be here he would have said so already.'_

 _What's that suppose to mean?_

Saga became flustered by that statement and decided to ignore it like his beating heart. Through all the glances that the third year took he noticed a subtle growth in the brunette's book collection, the first year would grab many books and keep a notepad next to the book he was currently reading, jotting down things as he read.

Thinking that it was for a class project or something the dark haired teen didn't think nothing of it. That's until he noticed the brunette's stack of books were fiction and had nothing to do with anything real. Along with the fact that all the books seemed familiar to the third year's eyes. He wasn't sure if he read some of those books but most of the time they were some of his familiar and even favorite titles. Thinking it was a coincidence and the brunette just really liked to read books while taking notes to not forget the story, he simply brushed it off.

* * *

One day while turning the corner of one of the bookshelves Saga saw the first year trying to reach a book on one of the higher shelves barely out of his reach while two other books were pressed against his chest. The brunette seemed to be struggling quite a bit on the tip of his toes and biting his pink lips the first year still couldn't reach with his unforunate height. Walking over the teen reached for the book Oda couldn't reach lightly brushing his hand against the brunette's. Bringing the book done curious of why the first year wanted this particular book so badly he realized that it was a book that he recently read, then looking at the other two books the brunette held so tightly to his chest were other books that he read. It's confirmed his suspicions.

 _This is not a coincidence._

"Lately I've noticed you reading books that I finished reading, why is that?" Saga interrogated.

The brunette's eyes widened like he was caught in the middle of a crime scene. "I-It's because I want to l-learn more about S-Saga-senpai," the brunette stuttered looking down at his feet with cheeks turning a red shade.

Raising an eyebrow, "What kind of idiot thinks they can learn about someone just from reading the books they read, written by someone else and story having not a single relation to the person's life?" the dark haired teen questioned in irritation.

Silent for a second the first year relaxed and looked up at the third year with no shame in his round emerald eyes causing the older to stiffen. "You actually can learn a lot about someone with reading their favorite books and titles," Oda claimed.

"How?"

"Like Saga-senpai likes to read the genres action, family, comfort, mystery, romance, etcerta. It tells me that Saga-senpai wants some of these categories to actual happen to him mostly family and comfort. Mostly all the books Saga-senpai read told me something about Senpai, he also likes dark-themed stories because the story reminded Saga-senpai of himself while action told me that Saga-senpai had a boring life and he wanted something exciting to happen, and the family genre told me that Saga-senpai would-"

"SHUT UP!" Saga yelled slamming the side of his fist into the bookshelf creating a clattering sound, dark strands of his hair casting a shadow over his amber eyes. "NONE OF THOSE STUPID BOOKS CAN TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT ME! SO QUIT READING THEM AND MAKING RIDICULOUS THEORIES!"

Grabbing his school bag Saga stormed out of the library actually ready to head home early, leaving a dumbfounded brunette.

 _What the hell is that kid thinking?_

The dark haired thought to himself in anger.

 _Now I can see why he's in special ed. he's just your average stupid kid._

Saga continued walking through the halls and entrance room to change shoes and head home. Not noticing how insecure he felt for someone trying to explore deep into his life by reading books he liked.

Gritting his teeth, the dark haired teen couldn't help but think of a word he hadn't used in a while.

 _Annoying_.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone I would just like to thank the people who gave this story a chance and liked it. ever since the first chapter I wasn't confident and with all the reviews it gave me so much courage, Yukki!**

 **THANK YOU, MINNA-SAN!**

 **I would also like to say that the next chapter will be the last one from their high school times before I go on to the main story I will add some flashbacks here and there... so yeah.**

 **Hopefully my grammars not awful. :P**

 **And sorry again for not updating sooner but school wants to crush every child's soul! :*(**

 **But thanks again, bye.**


	4. Confessions, Tragedy?

**Hi, Hooded-Nerd, again and thank you all for the support in the reviews. I didn't expect lots of people would like this story :)**

 **(Side note) This fanfiction is not to discriminate against special ed. students I've worked with some special ed. students myself and they are really sweet kids when you get to know them. I wanted to say this last chapter but I forgot and was too lazy to fix it :P**

 **I should really just shut up now.**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI***

* * *

It's been more than a week since Saga had that outburst and life desires almost exploited by a first year acquaintance. The dark haired teen tried his best to avoid the brunette and ever since that small argument in the library the younger teen hasn't returned.

Sometimes Saga would look outside the window to actually see the brunette walked towards the gates head hanging low but the dark haired teen didn't feel any remorse for the teen and didn't care for the brunette's "fake" classroom or if the kid was lonely considering he was his only friend.

All Saga cared about was being a closed book and staying like that even if it meant yelling and shutting out a special ed. student with no explanation. It's not like he wanted the brunette to stick around him he just felt pity for the first year for having a smelly, cramped storage room as class. He didn't mean to wake the first year or even walk into the storage room he was just curious.

 _That kid's seriously annoying._

The dark haired teen huffed as he walked through his usual route to the library after noticing that Oda would now always leave school after classes are over. Before the third year took a longer route to the library.

Saga walked down the empty and quiet corridors only his footsteps resonated off the walls. Turning the corner the dark haired teen paused in his footsteps to see the familiar brunette sitting in front of his storage room class door. His school bag rested right beside the teen with his legs pressed against his chest but now it seemed that the kid's limbs went numb and both of his hands were on the ground and a leg went down as well and head down. Only add a glass bottle to the teen's hand and he would look more like a drunk student. The dark haired teen automatically knew that the brunette was sleeping.

Deciding that it was too far to take the longer route, Saga chose the decision to carefully walk by the sleeping teen.

Taking light footsteps the dark haired teen slowly took his time to get past the teen and like luck wasn't on his side the brunette shifted causing his school bag to fall over creating a rather loud noise through the quite halls. Flinching Saga knew he was done for and decided to play it off as the sleeping brunette snapped awake.

"S-Saga-senpai!" Oda jumped to his feet as he realized his superior standing before him.

Heaving out a sigh, "What?" the dark haired teen questioned with venom in his voice and a icy glare.

Jumping as the older answered with an icy tone the brunette decided to continue with his mission, getting down to his hands and knees the brunette bowed his head low that his forehead nearly touched the floor, "Gomenasai, Saga-senpai. F-For trying to know more a-about Saga-senpai and invading his personal and private space."

Shocked for how far the brunette was going to apologize by bowing on the ground staining his pale forehead from the dirt on the ground, only left the older teen speechless. Clicking his tongue the dark haired teen looked away not wanting to look down at the small bowing figure or wanting anyone seeing this embarrassing moment.

Deciding to speech through the silence, "I... forgive you but it doesn't mean I will trust you," the brunette's head immediately shot up with a giant smile on his pale face, causing the standing teen to stiffen, through the window behind the older teen gave the brunette's face a golden glow his wide emerald eyes glowed with joy .

"Arigatou, Saga-senpai! I understand what I-I did was wrong but I have l-learned from this experience and will never look into or ask about Saga-senpai's life, a-arigatou!" Oda said with gratitude in his eyes and body as he bowed again.

Huffing Saga clicked his tongue, "Whatever, but get up from the ground you don't know how long the janitors cleaned these floors."

Nodding his head the first year stood up with a relived smile, "I'm glad Saga-senpai forgived me," the brunette hummed cheeks flushed pink with joy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, bye." Saga then began to head his original destination wanting to get away from this awkwad situation.

"A-Ah, Saga-senpai I was planning to go to the bookstore i-if you w-want to come along o-or not, I-I'm not f-forcing you or anything!" the brunette stuttered a few steps behind the dark haired teen.

Interested about the whole ideal of going to a bookstore stopped Saga in his tracks, but that meant going with the special ed. first year, formulating a lie he spoke.

"I don't got any money so what's the point of going when you're not going to buy anything?" The dark haired teen said smoothly through his whole lie. The teen actually has a good sum of money considering he was a third year high school student, but having both parents that have jobs with a well pay, let that goal be achieved.

"I'll pay!" the brunette chimed, happily.

Stiffening at the answer the third year couldn't think of anything to dodge the offer, "I wouldn't want a first year payin-"

"It's okay I have a lot of money!" the first year claimed naive of his statement.

 _This kid will never survive in the real world._

The third year thought to himself before heaving out a sigh.

"Fine, let's go then," Saga said with a disappointed huff. Oblivious to the older's true feelings of the whole ordeal the brunette gave a overjoyed smile with green eyes illuminating, brightly.

"Arigatou, Saga-senpai!"

Grunting in response, the two high school students headed towards the school's exit.

* * *

"I didn't know Saga-senpai liked Usami Akihiko-san's work too!" the brunette exclaimed as the two walked out of one of the local bookstores with bags in their hands.

"His style of writing is very unique and can express emotions that not many well-known authors can do," the dark haired teen replied as they walked down the city's busy streets of Tokyo, Japan.

Nodding in agreement Oda spoke, "I-I can give you one of my copies of one of his books it's my favorite book and I got three of them at home so you don't have to worry about paying me back."

"Okay,"the dark haired teen replied with his share of chosen books in his right hand.

 _How rich is this kid's family and I know a job is very unlikely._

"But one thing I q-question is that Saga-senpai said he didn't have any money and then paid for his own books," the brunette spoke breaking the third year's train of thought.

Shoulders stiffening finally being caught by his lie Saga answered, "Well it seemed I had some money left in my bag." Staring up at his elder the brunette innocently stared down the third year somewhat pressuring the dark haired causing the third year to look off somewhere else.

The sounds and smells surrounded the two teens as they walked, the heat of upcoming summer was already setting in at the end of May. Laughter of children walking hand-and-hand with their parents rang through the city air annoying the depressed third year.

 _Annoying._

As the two walked the third year noticed the short teen rummaging through his school bag searching for a certain item causing the two to pause in their tracks. After finding what he was looking for the brunette took out a granola bar with honey and almond mixed in with the healthy grains. Raising an eyebrow as he saw the brunette unwrap the bar and begin eating this was the kid's third time eating something through their whole trip.

"How much do you carry in there?" the dark haired teen question.

Jumping at the sudden question the brunette stayed silent as his long brown strands covered his eyes, the two continued walking before finally answering, "I just get hungry and carry a few of my favorite snacks in my bag just in case I get hungry again."

The dark haired teen hummed in response before passing by a local sub shop and stopping in his tracks, "Want to stop for a second and eat here?" the older asked the brunette who just finished his granola bar. Eyes widening as the brunette stared up at the sign he froze in movement before cheeks glowed a dark red. Confused at the brunette's reaction Saga raised an eyebrow.

"I-I never ate at a place l-like this before, fast food," Oda replied shaking under his own weight. "Really?" the dark haired teen questioned in surprise.

 _That's sad._

"B-But I want to t-try it," the brunette exclaimed in full honesty. Staring down at the first year for a second he shrugged noticing how hungry he himself was and walked in with the first year following directly behind.

Entering the small shop the aroma of baking bread and the condiments of a variety of sauces and spices of ingredients filled their lungs. Soothing music played in the shop's corner speakers providing a calming background noise as customers eat avoiding complete and utter silence. At the front counter employees worked and bustled around attending to their daily duties as part-timers. The shop was rather empty at this time of day with the sun now setting to a long week day.

Luck being on their side the front counter was devoid of any hungry customers, walking up to the counter Saga decided to let the first year order first.

Noticing two new customers an employee around her early twenties stood straighter in posture as she stood behind the cash register awaiting the approaching high school students. Holding onto a perky smile the young woman asked the same question she repeated to earlier customers "Hi, and welcome, how may I take your order?"

"U-Uhh...?" was all Oda could reply before he was bombarded with questions.

"What kind of bred would you like? Whole wheat or Flat?"

"E-Eh?"

"Would you like beef or chicken? Any lettuce or tomatoes?"

"Um...?"

"Any kind of sauce would you like? Ranch or barbeque? Do you want anything on the side?"

"A-Ano?"

"What kind of size drink small, medium, large?"

"M-Medium?"

Saga could see how flustered the brunette was, smiling inwardly at the first year's reaction, before deciding to barge in on the order.

 _I can't believe this._

The two high school students found themselves sitting across from each other with the same order and a dumbfounded first year teen, trying to recover from the quiz he received to get food.

"What I just witnessed was so sad for a high school student even for yourself," the dark haired teen chuckled as he took a sip of his cold beverage.

"T-They a-ask so m-many q-questions... i-it's scary!" the brunette replied recovering from the ever-so traumatizing experience, "But I'm glad Saga-senpai came with me and helped!" the young first year smiled with the light hitting his smooth pale face just right giving Saga the presence of an angel. Honey eyes widening the dark haired teen could feel his cheeks heating up as he looked away.

"Shut up and eat, you're starting to get annoying." The dark haired third year ordered, cheeks lightly glowing.

"H-Hai!" Oda replied with a smile too pure for this world.

Forgetting past events that lead to being in the town and shop, the two high school students ate their early dinner.

* * *

After a few days the first year and third year regained their daily routine of meeting in the library or even meeting in the fake "classroom" the smell had to be getting used too but after a few thirty minutes of being in the room the musty smell became dull. Either the two were reading books or finishing homework the two would have small talk from time to time with a comfortable silence between them. After a week or two later this routine became part of their schedule as they both relaxed at each other's presence with Oda still keeping onto the daily super short naps every time he overworked himself or was tired. The two high school students couldn't help but enjoy each other's presence.

"Saga-san, I l-like you!" a girl exclaimed in the small staircase way leading to the second floor. Staring at the red-faced girl Saga stood there as the girl fidget from her sudden confession to her male classmate. Not knowing how to reply the only thing the third year could do was think about how this was a second confession in such a short amount of time. Just about two weeks ago a girl confessed to him and of course he turned her down but another one in such a short amount of time made the teen question what made the two girl's suddenly confess with this fidgeting before him not actually seeming mentally prepared.

"D-Do you l-like me too, Saga-san?" the girl squeaked fiddling with a lock of her brown hair.

Deciding to not keep the answer away from the girl forever he answered earnestly, "Sorry, but I don't like you in that way?"

Unlike the last girl, this one standing before him wanted a reason, "W-Why not? I-Is it because I'm not pretty-"

"It's not like that, I just don't see myself dating _you_ ," Saga interrupted trying to break down his decline to the girl's confession.

"W-Why then, is it because you l-like s-someone else?" the girl questioned hoping for a 'no' from her crush.

Stiffening to this question it took Saga time to think over it, he never experienced liking someone else so the feeling was rather taboo to him and flash of Oda's smiling face came to the third year's mind. Eyes widening as he realized that out of all situations he thought of the first year student he started to accompany and take a liking to as company. Saga never knew how he felt for the kid and never questioned it.

 _What was he to me?_

The dark haired teen questioned before giving a final answer to get everything over with, "Maybe I do."

Silence engulfed the whole conversation after that reply and the two third year student's didn't notice a small brunette quietly walk away from the bottom of the staircase.

* * *

 _Weird._

Could only answer the questioning feeling Saga had as he stared at the first year student walking around the library searching for a new book to read to pass time. Ever since his second love confession from a classmate Saga questioned his feelings for the special ed. student and he vice versa. Along with the fact that the first year student seemed to be hiding something under his happy smile. Saga couldn't put his finger on it but he was determined to figure it out.

Deep in the corner the brunette was scavenging for an interesting book and was out of the third year's sight. Wondering what's taking the first year so long Saga decided to get up and see if the younger student needed any help with anything.

Walking straight ahead and turning a corner of a bookshelf Saga stood still to see the brunette standing in from of the rows of books not looking for any particular title but scribbling down in a small notepad. But not any 'notepad' _the_ notepad that Oda used to jot down things about Saga to learn more about him.

Now thinking over everything that's happened ever since the first girl confessed to Saga he yet again thought it was a coincidence and waved off the ridiculous thought of what Oda would always do jot down things at the most random times when Saga would secretly stare at him and feel someone stare into his back every time someone spoke to him.

Quietly sneaking up to the brunette, Saga grabbed the first year's small wrist causing the first year to jump in fear. Shooting his head up to see the owner of the hand who surprisingly grabbed his wrist, Oda's face went pale as he realized who was the owner.

"S-Saga-senpai!" the brunette squeaked in surprise cheeks already a deep shade of red, "When did-"

"What are writing in the notepad?" the dark haired teen interrupted with ice in his honey hazel eyes.

"N-Nothing!" the brunette chimed sweating already flowing down his sickly pale skin, trying to hide the evidence Oda tried to slip the notepad behind his back, not like it was going to fool anymore but at least giving it a a try.

Letting out a huff of anger, "Just when I thought I could trust you again and you try to dig into my past AGAIN!" the dark haired teen exclaimed in fury.

"S-Saga-senpai i-it's not l-like that it was-I was just trying to-"

"TRYING TO WHAT?! FIND OUT MORE ABOUT ME FOR YOU CAN SEEM LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND ME BETTER?!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" the brunette yelled, breathing heavily, with his split hairstyle somehow covering the first year's emerald eyes. Saga stared in shock at how the soft-spoken first year yelled for the first time.

"I-It's not what you think Saga-senpai. I was j-just trying to help you find someone you l-like for you won't be a-alone anymore," the brunette answered after regaining his breath. "Ever since Sasada-senpai confessed to Saga-senpai I wanted to help Saga-senpai find someone he likes for he can be happy."

Speechless, Saga only gave a confused expression in response. Going further into detail the first year continued, "I-I know Saga-senpai can't be content with a stupid special ed. first year student, l-like myself. S-So I wanted to h-help Saga-senpai find someone he likes and it didn't really work out the last t-time."

Awaiting more yelling from his elder Oda braced himself for the verbal beating but to his surprise there was silence before the third year started laughing. He was actually laughing. Not a fake laugh, but actually laughing with tears springing up in the corner of his amber eyes. Staring up at the chuckling third year Oda stood there even more terrified than before.

"S-Saga-senpai, a-are you a-alright?" the brunette questioned in fear of his elder actually losing all mental sense.

After a few minutes the third year finally calmed down wiping away the tears in his eyes a smile still on his lips, before doing something that actually shocked the two. The third year lowered his head and kissed the first year. Not one the cheek or forehead but lips. To much of Oda's shock he instinctively pushed the third year away.

"S-Saga-senpai! W-What are you d-doing?!" the brunette questioned with his entire face a glowing fiery red.

Smiling down at the special ed. student Saga answered, "If it wasn't for you my life wouldn't have gotten anymore interesting as it is now, ever since I met you, Oda."

The shade of red not dialing down the brunette just stared in surprise, "B-But we're both g-guys!" the first year exclaimed in a hushed voice hoping the school librarian wouldn't hear this very private conversation.

"We'll figure out a way, but it all matters in what you think of me?" Saga questioned.

After a moment of silence that can't be explained the first year replied, "I-I actually think Saga-senpai is a really n-nice person and w-wouldn't really play around with these k-kind of things a-and I think I-I l-like Saga-senpai t-too," Oda replied not being able to face his elder out of pure and utter embarrassment.

Waiting for an answer Oda stood stiff as a board before realizing a pair of arms wrapped around his body and lean onto him with weight he couldn't handle causing the two to back onto a wall and side down it for the two could sit in a awkward position in silence with Saga sitting atop Oda's legs knees helping support his own weight for it won't crush the first year's fragile and small legs.

"For a special ed. student you can cause a lot of trouble," Saga said with a smile as their foreheads touched and stayed in that position.

"I-It's Saga-senpai's fault for waking me up when we first met and sneaked into the classroom," the brunette retorted trying to keep eye contact with his elder and not die of embarrassment.

"I was just curious because who would make a classroom out of an old, smelly storage room?" Saga replied with a soft smile. After a comfortable silence in their rather awkward position Saga decided to try and give a kiss again, Saga could feel Oda jump under him from this sudden gesture but after a few seconds relaxed.

After a few seconds the kiss broke and Oda decided to break the silence "Saga-senpai-"

"Can you stop with the 'senpai' thing? It's starting to get on my nerves, you can just call me Saga," the dark haired teen interrupted.

Stiffening at this sudden request Oda nodded in obligation and continued with his sentence, "Saga-se... S-Saga... I l-love y-you," the first year stuttered as his face glowed like an inferno.

Eyes widening, the third year relaxed and kissed the brunette's forehead before replying, "I love you, too,-" Saga stopped mid-sentence when he realized the brunette was already fast asleep. Heaving out a sigh Saga stared at the peaceful figure.

 _What am I going to do with you?_

Saga smiled softly, noticing how fast his heart was beating.

* * *

 _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

 _It's a lie!_

 _THEY'RE ALL LYING!_

White. It was a white blur as he rushed past the white walls and adults wearing white coats. The strong smell of anesthetics and supply cleaners resonated off every corner of the white mist. Ignoring all the warnings from doctors and nurses to stop running through the halls Saga continued running. Dodging any moving carts or patience, all he could focus on was getting to _him._

Finally seeing his designation number; 206. He glanced through the glass window into the room.

White. Everything was white, blankets, floors, walls, bandages, bed. In that large hospital bed sat a brunette completely conscious and answering questions a doctor sitting next to him asked. Bursting through the door without hesitation the dark haired teen was then stopped by two nurses.

"LET ME GO!" Saga struggled, through the two nurses grasps, heart pounding fiercely, "LET ME THROUGH IS HE OKAY?!" the third year yelled trying to look over the nurses heads.

Wide bright green eyes stared back at his and the dark haired stiffened as they made eye contact, those jewel-colored eyes held no recognition in them as he stared back at Saga.

Tilting his head to the side, still holding his innocence, the brunette asked a question.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 ***GASP* It Happened!**

 **Just to clear things up the accident didn't happen right after the two confessed, of course, they spent time together after that and deepened their relationship but that time will be included in the flashbacks during the main story.**

 **So far this is the longest chapter I ever wrote! But I can't help think I rushed into things with this chapter I just wanted to sum things up for I can get started with the main story line. (Next chapter)**

 **Hope you all liked it and that I didn't make that many mistakes.**

 **I really need to re-watch Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi XP**

 **Again hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the main story line will begin in the next chapter.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Normal Work Day

**Konichiwa Minna-san, I would just like to say (again) THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! XD**

 **It really brought up my spirits whenever I read them and made me want to write**

 **I'll shut up now.**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI***

* * *

"Takano... Takano?... TAKANO WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Honey eyes snapped open to alone meet darkness and the smell of paper, realizing an open shojo manga was opened atop his face the young man took the book off to be blinded by a bright light. Squinting through the light the male rubbed his face as black bags hung under his amber eyes, the dark haired man's body sat comfortably with legs crossed on his work area. Looking around to see the source of the voice who woke, the man named Takano, from his slumber to only meet steel gray eyes that burned deep with anger.

"Takano when the hell is the manuscript going to arrive the people back at printing are getting impatient?" the only standing male in the room questioned in irritation.

Sighing, Takano, not in the greatest mood, slid his glasses using his middle finger for help and directing it to his irritated boss, caused the well-dressed man to glow red with anger. Having been close friends since college the dark haired editor-in-chief knew what got on his boss's nerves. The dark haired male decided to answer not wanting the only standing man to have high blood pressure, "It will arrive soon so don't get your panties in a twist, Yokozawa."

Huffing to try and cool himself down Yokozawa decided to look around the room with still maintaining to hold his breath. Like all the four men in this room, he himself, was also tired... well not almost-to-death tired like the editors before him, but just growing bags under his eyes.

The room was cramped yet spacious and the air had an atmosphere of gloom and death as all the editors in Emerald department were near death with heads down on there work stations and way past the verge of collapsing. Mountains of Shojo Manga were stacked near the walls while other collapsed and scattered under the large amount of weight. The whole room was gray and devoid of life. To the whole Marukawa Publishing building these conditions were known as Hell Week and many it's colleagues wish to avoid this particular department during this time.

Still on the verge of going under Takano rubbed his eyes once again trying to rid himself of sleep but couldn't help but think about jumping onto to his bed and having a day's worth of sleep. Pausing at the thought of sleep.

 _Sleep... didn't he sleep a lot?_

 _How long has it been since he disappeared?_

 _... Ten years._

* * *

 _"What?" his voice felt rasp and body went weak, recovering from his shock of the brunette not realizing who he was horrified the third year student. After being dragged out of the room the same doctor questioning the first year student went outside to start asking, the random teen who barged into the room, some questions._

 _"Young man do you know the boy in this room?" the middle-aged doctor questioned, gray hairs already growing at the scalp of his slicked black hair._

 _Still trying to run after his thoughts Saga answered unconsciously, "Y-Yeah he's my friend, what happened?"_

 _"I'm sorry but this is classified information only for the patient's family to know but as of now all I can tell you is that Mr. Oda is alright and recovering well."_

 _Nodding to this information, too tired to yell or fight back to now more._

 _They were only suppose to meet up at a bookstore that day._

 _..._

 _A week had already past since Oda woke up he was in a three week coma ever since the accident, school already started up again. Days past and no student dared to talk about their only special ed. student who had supposedly gone "missing." Saga would walk by the storage classroom to see that junk was already starting to collect and build up in the room. He remembered how the brunette told him that when he first arrived there was barely enough space to move and it took him a few days to clean the mess up. Now the lone desk was already mixed in the sea of junk._

 _Instead of heading to the library to read Saga took a different route to exit school and head to the hospital, this route started ever since school began second term and during summer break he would visit when he had the time. He had a lot of free time._

 _Arriving at the hospital the dark haired teen walked in still in his school uniform. Walking past the front desk ready to head up the third floor, Saga entered an empty elevator and pressed on the number 3. The silence was deafening as the machine went up.  
_

 _The third floor was like any other floor, white, and filled with doctors and nurses walking around busy with their own things and job._

 _Walking up to the familiar room number 206 he paused as he walked up to the room looking through the small clear plane. He dropped his school bag as he quickly entered the room to see the be empty. Everything is clean and the bed's cover was given new ones and folded neatly._

 _Walking back out he tapped a female nurses shoulder to get her attention, "Yes?"_

 _"What happened to the guy who was in that room?" Saga pointed back to the empty room trying to keep his cool and not think of the worst._

 _"Oh! Mr. Oda, I heard that he was discharged today," the nurse answered, earnestly._

 _Eyes widening Saga wanted to meet the brunette for he had always visited the teen when he was sleeping it was a rule set by the doctors for it won't cause any trouble for the patient. Now thinking over things he realized that he didn't even know the first year's address_

 _"Do you know his address?" he asked._

 _"I'm sorry but I wasn't working with Mr. Oda, but I heard that after he was discharged he was moving somewhere?" the nurse questioned herself._

 _"Where?!" Saga asked desperately_

 _"I'm not sure, sorry I couldn't be of help." The nurse bowed._

 _Saga immediately took his school bag and began his search and after so many months he only found that Oda Ritsu simply didn't exist._

* * *

Rubbing his face to rid himself of that memory. Still having that dull aching feeling in his chest from the disappearance of his first love still stayed with him throughout the years. After some point he decided to give up on his search when he realized that he actually knew nothing of Oda and even though they were dating in high school they were still strangers to one another.

Focusing back on his work, Takano fought through his tiredness, for he can go back home early and for it can be the end of Hell Week.

"The manuscripts has arrived!"

"Finally."

* * *

Finally being able to go back home before 1 am in the morning was refreshing to the dark haired 27-year-old.

Taking the elevator to reach his floor, Takano still managed to hold up his posture as he walked towards his apartment. Before entering through his door the tall male noticed cardboard boxes next to the door of his. Thinking back he remembered that the apartment next to him was always empty for awhile until recently.

Too tired to investigate Takano entered his room, kicking off his shoes and tossing his bag onto the floor. The dark haired male dragged his feet towards the bedroom plopping onto the bed with sleep finally taking over.

Dreading for the next day.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing :(**

 **But this is just to get the main story started and not to directly diving into it and make it be confusing, BUT don't worry the next chapter will be better than this one :)**

 **Hope I didn't make any mistakes (I don't re-read over what I write XP) (I should really start.)**

 **Also sorry I haven't updated in a while but school always gets in the way. -_-***

 **Bye!**


	6. First Encounter

**Hello, Hooded-Nerd, again and I would like to say sorry those who waited and thank you on those who reviewed and made my day with what they said.**

 **I'll explain more things at the end of the chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI***

* * *

Waking up to his alarm Takano slammed the snooze button with the side of his fist. Getting out of bed the dark haired male started his daily routine that he gained ever since he started working at Marukawa Publishing.

Wake up, take a shower, get dressed for the day, cook breakfast, head off to work arrive, hopefully, before dinnertime, cook dinner, take a shower, get dressed for bed, and sleep.

The cycle became a part the male's routine, moves becoming more mechanic and was always predicted and repeated.

Dressing for the day to come, wearing a beige colored shirt with a black dress jacket an dark jeans with black dress shoes. Takano cooked and ate his breakfast, which just contained eggs and pancakes. Just about to head out his door, he heard a door nearby open then close. Believing that was his new neighbor the dark haired male walked out of his apartment curious about his new neighbor but found the hallway empty. Looking around the 27-year-old just thought his new neighbor might have just entered back into the apartment room.

 _Ding!_

The elevator began moving down towards the first floor. Cursing to himself from missing the elevator Takano took the stairs down that morning.

* * *

"Oi! Takano! You're late!" a well-dressed man yelled in anger. "The meeting is about to start."

"Yeah, yeah just missed the elevator this morning and had to take the stairs," replied like he was being scolded by his mother, not really caring.

An angry tick mark formed on the other male's temple.

"Just come on!" the grumpy dark haired male ordered as he walked towards the meeting room.

...

"Only 500,000 copies!" Takano yelled out in frustration, "It should of had more prints than just 500,000."

"Quit whining, Masamune, you always go for large prints and always have to save you from it," Yokozawa stated as the two males walked out of the room after hours of arguing on the printing of a new series.

"500,000 is too little for a story that well it's going to sell out and the people back at printing are going to go through hell" the dark haired editor-in-chief muttered, more to himself.

Reaching the break room the two walked up to their usual smoking area and took out a pack of cigarettes. It was already sunset and a burning amber orange color entered the empty room through the glass windows. The dark haired editor helped light the deadly cancer stick for his loyal friend. Letting out a huff of the cancerous cloud Takano spoke after finally calming down, "Thanks for helping me at least raise the prints to half a million."

Shaking his head the man in charge of sales answered, "You're stubborn and would not shut up about things so if it raised up you would finally get to shut up."

Chuckling at the true statement took a whiff of the cigarette stick.

"So when do you want Sorata to come over?" Yokozawa asked.

Thinking it over Takano replied, "I guess in a week?"

"Alright I'll start packing things for him by Friday."

Nodding, the shojo editor breathed in the cancer stick feeling the pleasuring and burning feeling in his lungs as he took in the chemicals. Through the cloud of smoke the dark haired male believed he saw the mirage of a single desk in the empty room with a single boy with his head done facing the window, back towards the editor. Stiffening at the seen of this sudden high school memory, Takano blinked and the seen disappeared.

Letting out a sigh as the aching feeling cam back again. A disappointed smile plagued his lips as his dark strands covered his honey hazel eyes.

 _I even forgot how he looked like._

* * *

Waiting for the light to blink green the dark haired editor awaited for the red walking light. Managing to get back home earlier, Takano was eager to arrive back home. Crowds were still out at this time of night and so a crowd was awaiting for the light to blink green for they can walk across.

The honking and beeping of cars in the distance, more deep into the town of Tokyo was heard. Holding onto his work bag the dark haired male noticed a shorter figure next to him.

The figure seemed male with a slim, lightly built figure, but still holding onto a short and petite size. Takano being about a head or two taller than the male. Standing in place the stranger had good enough lightly to show that he was a brunette with a silky like quality to his brown locks and very pale skin seeming sickly pale to others. Holding onto a brown paper bag the male stood there hugging the bag tightly to his chest, not caring if it was filled with fresh produce. The shorter male wore a plain white t-shirt with a bush green cardigan and a light pair of jeans with black and white shoes.

What made the brunette catch Takano's attention was the fact that the stranger's head was bobbing up and down like a broken toy. First slowly falling down and then after a few seconds quickly coming back up. The dark haired male noticed it in the corner of his eye as he awaited for the bright red light to switch to green.

Soon enough the bobbing stopped and the male's head just stayed down and his body lightly swayed in place. The dark haired editor didn't know how this brunette looked like due to the brunette's long bangs and the fact that his head was bowed down.

Wondering if the stranger was drunk or just tired, Takano nudged the shorter stranger's shoulder. Head jolting up the brunette looked around like a scared animal about to be attacked.

Raising an eyebrow at the shorter's reaction Takano froze as wide green eyes stared at him. Having this shade of dark and light green gave the brunette's eyes a popping effect like sparkling emeralds with the street light giving the green jewels a diamond gleam.

"Did you wake me up?" the brunette asked innocently with voice very soft and wide eyes.

Shaking out of his daze Takano responded, "Yeah... wait were you sleeping?"

Nodding his head the brunette blushed in embarrassment giving his sickly pale skin more color and making the rose color stand out. Replying with his soft voice, "Y-Yeah, it's a habit and I couldn't rest that much today and I just wanted to go to sleep but I had to go shopping right after work to restock on food and it's been a real strain for me today and I just want to go to bed."

Staring at the the short brunette Takano became curious of the man's occupation since it caused the brunette to sleep while standing in the middle of waiting for a light to change color, but deciding to not push on the brunette's personal life all he did in response was nod his read and look straight forward just as the walk light turned green.

The two men started walking like every other pedestrian that was waiting for that light and went across the street. Finally being able to reach the other side the group of people began to break off trying to reach their own destination but as for the two who had a conversation were still walking side by side.

Believing that either one would turn a corner or head somewhere else the two didn't speak but after a few minutes it became more apparent that neither one of the two were heading into another direction.

Deciding to break the awkwardness between the two the brunette spoke, "S-So w-where are you heading o-off to?" he stuttered.

"Home." Takano replied rather bluntly, not wanting to deal with the awkwardness.

"M-Me too!" the brunette replied, "Uh... where do you live?"

"I'm not going to tell you because I don't know if you're just trying to stalk me."

Cheeks turning crimson red the brunette rapidly shook his head, "I-It's not like t-that!"

Not replying to the comment Takano decided to ignore the brunette and hoped for the stranger to go away, but as he reached his apartment complex the two were still side-by-side. The sound of a paper bag wrinkling as the two walked in unison. Light radiating off the building creating a welcoming feeling to any newcomers the two rushed towards the entrance.

"Are you really trying to stalk me?" the dark haired male asked expressionless and still trying to reach the front doors.

"N-No!" the brunette shouted face red.

Still having this awkward space, the two continued walking towards the same direction even when entering the building they still walked beside one another. Bystanders could sense the awkwardness between the two males as the two walked through the lobby towards the elevator. Takano being the closest to the buttons decided to click to his floor first for he could get out of this space as quickly as possible.

The music coming out of the elevator's speakers alone made the air around the two more apparent. Seeming like ages the elevator stopped and opened for whoever wanted to be stopped on this floor. After fully opening the two men walked out quickly as possible before realizing they both came out at the same floor.

Stopping before each other's doorstep the two realized they were standing a few feet from each other open to open their door's to their own apartment.

"Are you my new neighbor?"

* * *

 **Yay! Ritsu's finally been introduced! (Well not quite XP)**

 **Sorry this took me a while to update but I had sooo much school work and upcoming tests and project that I couldn't have the time to write. Even though this was the starting of the main story line (sorry!) X(**

 **Along with the fact I was kind of entering a small writer's block and caught a cold too?!**

 **But this is all I could manage with this chapter, sorry :(**

 **I'll try to make up for it next time**

 **Bye!**


	7. Public Library

**Hi, Hooded-Nerd, I managed to have a free weekend, yay! :D**

 **So I decided to write and so here's the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI***

* * *

Walking towards the main street the scraping of rock against rock could be heard as he stepped onto the sidewalk's cement. After a long day's work at Marukawa Publishing all the black haired male wanted to do was take a nice warm shower and go to bed. But his plans were disrupted when the editor realized he still had a burrowed book from the public library.

A ruddy old worn out book was in the male's right hand as he walked along the street. The way to the public library wasn't that far of a walk so Takano didn't have to take his car towards the library. Only having to walk a good four to six blocks to the library wasn't that bad.

It was the early beginning of Fall and the wind was getting more chilly by the day and soon enough Takano wouldn't be able to leave the house without a coat to keep himself warm from the chilly air.

As he was walking towards the lone building surrounded by Sakura trees but now gone of it's pink blossoms and turning a tinge of branch brown and pumpkin orange from the upcoming cold seasons.

The public library really couldn't actually be considered public for not many people would visit the building as they did a decade ago but with the fact that the building took a few steps to get up to and hid within the small lush forest masking the buildings appearance. A isolated location and under the ownership of a frail old women who didn't input free wifi into the brick building not much of the public even knew the historic existence of this library with advancement in technology and what not.

Arriving at the narrow and quite steep stone stairway, the dark haired male started his trek up the steps. Walking up the stone staircase Takano simply loved the concept that the "public" library was isolated and hidden from society creating it's own little world to live and flourish in. Many times the Shojo editor would love to head into the library and sit for hours reading a book in the quiet and peaceful building but with his job made that dream quite impossible.

Yes, the editor did have his fair shares of days off and vacations but knowing that the male also had a life he didn't want to spend his free days in a library when he could do more important errands.

Taking the stone steps with a slow and relaxed pace. The lush trees flowing with the gentle breeze surrounding the lone staircase creating a sense of calming for the stressed editor. It was heavenly bliss for the dark haired male. No paperwork, no late manuscripts, no annoying boss to always scream in your ear every twenty seconds.

Taking this chance to think over past events that recently took place Takano couldn't help but feel something strange about his new brunette neighbor.

* * *

 _"Are you my new neighbor?" the dark haired male asked the red faced brunette._

 _"So you're my neighbor! I thought you were a shut-in or something because I never heard you leave your house ever since I moved in or maybe I just sleep over your departure?" The brunette then questioned himself and habits._

 _Shut-in?_

 _"I do have a job actually," Takano replied wanting to defend his image of being seen as a shut-in._

 _Yawning a faint blush appeared on the's brunette's pale cheeks._

 _"It was nice to meet you then good thing you're not a ax-murder shut in," the brunette smiled softly in a daze with a hazy look in his eyes filled with sleep._

 _Really? Ax murderer?_

 _"Good night," the brunette said before entering his own apart with shaking arms from his bag of filled produce._

 _"Good night?" Takano replied thinking over what time it was._

 _Isn't it around eight o'clock?_

* * *

Walking up the stone steps finally reaching the top after a good two to three minutes up the so called "public" library took the size of miniature mansion with bricks as it's outer exterior. Grand maple wood doors reaching up to ten feet high with a beautifully crafted cravings of flowers and blossoms intricately placed on the polished wood with a marble mantle complimenting the exquisitely carved doors. The main structure of the building held a dome roofing with a small portion of it keeping a regular flat roof mostly hidden in the back of the building. Giant rectangular window panes were place around the building letting in natural light during the day and giving out a golden lighting at night when the lights from within flash on.

Steeping up to the front of the building two white marble pillars going gray from weathering stood a good length apart for whoever was going to enter the building or return a book stood straight and tall with a piece of stone to provide shade and protection from weather and a place for an outdoor lamp to hang from giving off a pale golden light. The sun was already past down the horizon and giving the crescent moon it's room to shine in the pitch black sky.

To Takano's right but to the building's left was a small silver slot having a plaque reading above it in bold print.

 **BOOK RETURN**

For any patron who wished to return a burrowed book without entering the building and returning the book them self. About to place the old book into the thin slot not feeling in the mood to enter the building. Takano reached for the slot with his hand holding the book before the the carved wooden doors creaked open.

Pausing in the middle his actions, the dark haired editor looked to see with wide eyes the strange brunette neighbor he met the day before exit the building.

Not noticing until the last second the brunette paused mid step looking to his left before giving a carefree smile at the tired male. Walking towards the dark man, the brunette wore cafe brown slacks with brown laced up shoes and a light brown coat that reached the shorter male's knees. A pale brown messenger bag hung from the pale male's left shoulder and the bag itself resting onto the brunette's small right hip, right hand grasping onto it's wide belted strap.

"Kuro-san~!" the smiling male sang with a soft and joyous voice, "What are you doing here?"

 _Kuro?_

Was all that mostly stuck to the editor's mind. Giving his most emotionless expression the dark haired shojo editor answered bluntly, "I have a name and it's none of your business."

"Gomen, I just didn't get your name the last time we met, which was very awkward," the brunette laughed while rubbing the back of his neck remembering the walk-race the two neighbors had.

Staying quiet for a second the dark haired male responded, "I quess since we met again and for the undeniable fact we're neighbor there is no better time for introductions, Takano Masamune."

Switching the old book from right to left the dark haired male extended his right hand out for a hand shake.

Staring down at the extended hand the brunette took it and gave a soft smile, "Ritsu."

"...," waiting for the brunette to finish off his introduction the two males still clasped hands.

"...?"

"... Well...?" the editor ushered on, impatiently.

Jolting up in confusion all the brunette could give was a tilt of his head.

"Don't you have a surname that I can call you?" the dark haired male asked.

"Oh! No I don't, I'm a orphan and didn't want to take the name of the house I was staying in before I left," the brunette answered, innocently.

 _How could he talk about so personal with a complete stranger?!_

Ignoring the suddenly personal turn Takano continued with the conservation, "Well don't you have a name people call you instead of your first name?"

Thinking over it it seemed like a word popped into the brunette's head, "Sakurai! But Obaasan calls me Sakura for short," the brunette smiled with a faint pint blush on his sickly white skin.

Looking down, the two men noticed that they were still shaking hands and that's when Takano realized how truly pale the brunette was. The dark haired male carrying a fair color on the verge of even being considered pale from the lack of sunlight he is given during work the brunette was past even being called normal pale.

He was paper sheet white with the golden lamp light from above given the skin a glowing color.

"Are you okay?" the dark haired editor couldn't help but ask because this skin color couldn't possibly normal.

"Huh?" the young man dubbed Sakura questioned caught off guard by the unusal question.

"Uhh... Nevermind, sorry for stopping you from getting home," Takano shrugged off before breaking off the hand shake.

"Ah, it's noting I greeted you first and wondered why you were here," the brunette answered back with a gentle smile before noticing the old worn out book hat was being held in the dark man's hand.

"Oooh, are you returning a book to the library, Takano-san?" Sakurai asked as he stared with wide illuminating emerald eyes.

Captivated by those giant jewel eyes with familiarity banging at the back of the editor's head he answered after catching himself from staring at the brunette for to long, "Uh... y-yeah."

"Why don't you turn it in inside, lots of books somehow get lost as they are turned in through there and many people have to pay for not 'returning' the book back to the library," The brunette offered with a sweet smile.

Thinking over the circumstances and not wanting to pay for a book he knew he would have turned in, Takano decided to take in on the brunette's offer.

"Sure."

Smiling brightly the short brunette happily opened the wide doors with a hint of effort before entering and the editor right after.

Entering the isolated library the lights from the grand room were dimmed down near time for closing. Rows and rows of wide and quite tall bookcases were set around the circular room with the bookshelves breaking off to create a walkway towards the main central of the building where citizens would turn in or check out a book they wanted.

Above the two males was the ceiling holding a single glass chandelier in the center of the dome-shaped ceiling with some glass windows in the dome to let anyone have a look at how the sky was during the day or night. In one far corner of the circular room was empty pine wood tables and chairs for anyone to have study hall or do work and near that little corner was a small relaxing area with a long comfy looking beige couch and bean bags for anyone wanting to just read and view the wilderness from the window right next to that area. The flooring was covered in a dark short cut carpeting allowing anything with wheels to roll smoothly across the floor. The walls were are made of maple wood matching the entrance doors and helping the library succeed a sense of coziness and a feeling of at home

Walking up to the front desk the brunette turned on an old monitor and clicked a few things before letting out a hand as a gesture to give him the book.

Handing over the book Takano just watched as the brunette scanned in the book and placing it in the book cart containing all returned books. Standing erect again Sakurai stretched out his back with a subtle yawn.

"There, we can go home now," the brunette smiled as Takano just continued staring can't help but feel this sense of familiarity. Nodding his head the two started heading out without another word.

Reaching the bottom of the stone staircase the mysterious brunette stopped in his tracks and slapped his own forehead, shocking the dark haired editor.

"Gomen, Takano-san, but I just remembered I forgot something back in the library," the pale young man said with a know visible red mark on the center of the his forehead but takes to the brunette's long bang it hid the red mark from the pubic's eyes and thanks for it already being night.

"Yeah, whatever, thanks for the help," Takano waved already starting his trek back home. Hearing footsteps hurriedly climb back up the steps and fade away the farther the brunette climbed up and Takano walked away. A strange feeling was stirring within the shojo editor.

Shaking it off as being exhausted from work Takano continued taking his journey home still battling against the strange feeling.

* * *

 **Tada! New chapter!**

 **Hope this was good enough, I kind of want to take things slow with this story(yet I don't?) It's confusing XP**

 **Takano will remember Ritsu soon but still planning everything as it goes (I should have planned out this whole story before writing it :P)**

 **I'll try to update soon, hope the grammars not terrible(I tried describing how the "public" library looked like to you all but it is so hard to right down things that you visualize in your mind into words XP)**

 **Till next time, Bye!**


	8. Librarian Assistant?

**I... AM... SO... SORRY! T^T**

 **I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY WITH LAST MINUTE PROJECTS AND TESTS, STUDY GUIDES, FINAL EXAMS!**

 **I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPDATE SOONER BUT SO MUCH STUDYING THAT I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE ALONG WITH THE FACT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!**

 **Finally got that done with, I really am sorry for not updating sooner T^T but I managed to write a chapter. Yay!**

 **I would also like to respond the one of the reviews asked by cancer718, asking about Ritsu's surname being Sakurai A.K.A Sakura instead of Onodera.**

 _-The reason is quite complicated to explain because it will spoil some things in the story but all I have to say is that it has something to do with Ritsu's past and memory loss along with meeting "Obaasan"(which you will be introduced to in this chapter). Because remember in the first chapter when teenage Ritsu was introducing himself he said On- before saying Oda. That's a small hint of what I'm planning to do with his family life at home before the accident. -Hooded-Nerd_

 **Hope that answered you're question cancer718 ._.**

 **Also I did some minor grammar changes in the recent chapters and also added names to each chapter because it was bugging me so much! I always planned to do that but never did XP**

 **That's all I have to say for now, sorry again, enjoy!**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI***

* * *

Waking up for the day, the dark haired editor prepared for the hard day to come as he had to arrive to work. Wondering if the brunette arrived home safely had crossed the editor's mind as he gathered his things for work.

 _The guy did run up quite an amount of stairs._

Takano thought in his mind. Exiting his apartment the editor glanced at his neighboring door entrance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he noticed the door creak open before opening fully.

A certain brunette then walked out of the apartment room and was checking something in his messenger bag before noticing his neighbor before him. Smiling brightly, "Ohayou!" the brunette greeted.

"Ohayou," Takano replied.

"Are you heading off to work?" the pale man questioned as he placed his house keys in his pocket.

"Yeah, you?" the editor questioned back.

Nodding his head in response, "Yeah, now since I don't live in the library anymore I have to leave home early," the brunette smiled.

Raising an eyebrow at the reply, the editor didn't ask any further and the two neighbors walked toward the floor's elevator. A heavy silence was between the men as they entered the elevator and began their way down the building. After a few seconds of silence the editor wanted it to end for it forced the awkward memory of what happened when the two first met and had their own race to home, which only ended with the two figuring out that they were neighbors.

Glancing to his left, Takano could notice the shorter man chuckling to himself with his free hand to hide his smile made the dark haired man raise an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Eh?" the brunette looked up to his oblivious to the his own actions.

"You were laughing to yourself," the man replied, nonchalantly.

"Ah..." the brunette blushed in embarrassment with a visible sweat drop on his forehead, "t-that was about... when we first met, we stood here being complete idiots that we were actual neighbors."

Raising an amused eyebrow, "So I wasn't the only one?" the editor muttered.

"What?" the brunette questioned as he looked at his neighborhood.

"Nothing."

The elevator came to a stop and the two walked out and parted ways as they had exit the apartment complex. "Hopefully we can meet again, Takano-san!" the brunette hoped as he waved bye jogging towards his own direction to work.

Waving a hand as well the editor then thought, _Wonder where he works?_

* * *

Arriving at work in the nick of time the shojo editor was about to walk into his department before he felt a nudge to his shoulder

"Oi, Takano I need to talk to you for a bit," the manager of sales department asked.

"Yeah, Yokozawa?"

"About Sorata, I give him to you after work there is an emergency scheduled meeting in the morning so expect me to come over after work."

"Alright, Saturday?" the editor asked.

"Friday, you idiot," the other man confirmed with annoyance.

"Sorry, mom," the editor-in-chief chuckled.

Seeing his friend slowly turn red, "Shut it or I'll make you regret it," the manager growled.

"Alright, alright, Friday then," the editor once again confirmed the date.

"Friday."

* * *

After a long day's work the feeling of wanting a book to read came across the editor and having read all the books he owns the editor wanted a new one and instead of purchasing one from a nearby bookstore the editor took the stairway up to the lone library to check a book out. A minute of hiking up the man opened the towering doors to enter. As expected from the library's location the grand room was devoid of people.

Noticing a old woman siting behind a enormous wooden desk with a silver plaque reading,

 ** _Help Desk_**

The woman sat behind the desk with a book in her hands and a pair of reading glasses placed on her small, petite nose. The woman's hair was a powder white and pulled back into a tight neat bun, face was clear of any makeup with skin displaying aging wrinkles.

The door clicking to a soft and squeaky close, the aging woman just glanced up for a mere second before continuing her reading. Believing that the woman was there to look after the place the editor was about to begin his search before hearing the faint sound of books stacking and soft footsteps walking on the short-cut carpet. Before being able to ignore the sound a figure walked across the aisle of bookcases with a stack of four books in their arms. Carrying a slender and petite figure with clothes containing a pair jeans, gray collared cardigan and white long sleeved undershirt, seeing as the undershirt had peeked through the sleeves of the sweater cardigan nearly reaching the pale man's knuckles.

Eyes slightly widened as the editor realized who the other man was. "Sakurai?" It was quiet odd for the editor to finally say the surname of his neighbor for he still considered the pale, brunette to be a mere acquaintances and knowing the fact that Sakurai was a name picked by a close friend than given by family.

Hearing the familiar voice, the brunette looked to his left and a wide smile broke out. Placing the books in the shelf of a nearby bookcase the pale man responded, "Ah! Ta...?" The brunette kept his happy smile and continued walking towards the other male but paused in his words. A sweat drop visibly appeared on the side of the dark haired male's head as he sees the younger male struggle to remember his name still trying to keep a rather awkward smile, " Tak...? ... Takeda-san!"

 _Takeda?!_

"It's Takano! We just met this morning?!" Takano corrected in annoyance.

Still trying to keep the smile the brunette just laughed nervously sweat beating down his face, "Yeah, I have rather terrible memory loss, at times," the male sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Gomenasai, Takano-san," the brunette bowed in shame.

"Whatever, but what are you doing here with those many books in your hands, are you planning to check all of them out?" the editor asked in curiosity. Shaking his head with a small smile the brunette grabbed the editors hand and pulled him towards a empty wooden table in the corner of the room meant for anyone who wants to study.

Letting the editor take a seat he spoke, "Wha-?"

"Wait here I'll get some tea as an apology treat," the brunette interrupted and jogged towards the single door near the Help Desk. Before the editor could reply the brunette was already out of sight.

 _Wait, we're in a public library? How can you make? Did the old lady notice Sakurai go through that door?_

Staring into space processing his current situation, the shojo editor could only do is wait for the tea that the brunette claimed he would bring. After a few seconds the dark haired man could feel a pair of eyes staring his way. Glancing at where the source of the feeling was coming from, the editor noticed that the old woman was now staring at the editor with cautious eyes. The pair of glasses she was originally wearing were off and placed atop the wooden desk with the book she was in the middle of reading was now closed.

"Who are you, young man?" she asked with unwavering eyes.

Under the feeling of being interrogated, the editor couldn't help but answer earnestly, "Takano Masamune, ma'am."

Sizing up the dark haired man the woman continued her questions, "Do you have a job?"

"Yes, I'm a Shojo manga editor in Marukawa Publishing," the man answered.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-seven."

"Do you live nearby here?" the mysterious old woman continued.

"Yes, a few blocks away, actually."

After a few seconds of silence, "How do you exactly know Ritsu?" the woman then asked.

Giving a dumbfounded expression, the dark haired editor fully turned towards the old woman, "Hah?"

" _How do you exactly know_ _Ritsu?_ " the woman repeated with a icy glare slowly becoming impatient.

Feeling intimidated the editor answered, "Not that well, we're neighbors in the same aprtment complex, this is my fourth time meeting him."

"Hmmm..." the woman mused, "It seems he has taken quite a liking to you fairly quickly, Takano-san, are you sure you two haven't met before?"

"I believe these last few encounters were our first, ma'am," the editor answered, earnestly.

Staring pass editor the woman went into deeper explanation, "Ritsu's a very shy young man and it takes time for him to warm up to someone."

Before Takano could ask any further questions the door opened to reveal a brunette carrying a silver tray with a white porcelain teapot with three teacups set on the side. Stopping before the Help Desk he placed the tray down and poured the tea in the cup and placed it before the old woman. Smiling with gratitude the old woman accepted.

"Arigatou, Ritsu," she smiled with lifting her cup of tea.

"Your welcome," the brunette happily smiled back before lifting the tea tray and walking towards the editor.

Placing the tray at the table's end and poured the tea for the two of them as well, the editor realized of how homely the brunette seemed as watched the pale man pour tea.

Handing the editor his own tea, Takano accepted it with a thanks and the brunette finally sat with his own prepared tea. "Sorry it took long, but I zoned out at one point while preparing the tea," the brunette smiled.

Curiosity digging deeper into the mind of the editor than ever before, "Do you own this place?"

Mid-sip, the brunette stared at his next door neighbor across the table before answering, "No," then continued drinking his tea.

 _Could at least go into deeper explanation then 'No.'_ The editor thought.

"Are you a librarian then?" the dark haired male questioned as he looked at the center of the room filled with rows of bookshelves. Shaking his head rapidly the brunette answered, "I'm a librarian assistant, the librarian is at the Help Desk over there. Obaasan is very nice."

 _That's what you think._

The man thought bluntly in his head, "Then how did you prepare this tea in a library?"

"Obaasan lives in the extra rooms pass that door and so did I but I moved out a few weeks ago!" the brunette happily admitted.

"If only you didn't, Ritsu, I'm so lonely here after hours," the aging woman sighed in sadness. The brunette chuckled in response before actually replying, "I want to repay Obaasan for what she did for me and with that I need to move out for pay of food and water wouldn't be a nuisance to you."

"I don't care, I just want my boy to stay with me forever," the old woman whined, sadly.

The editor clicked his tongue, _Tsundere._

Remembering his guest again and oblivious to the conversation the two had when he was gone the brunette introduced the two, "Obaasan meet my new neighbor, Takano Masamune, and Takano-san meet my boss and ex-landlord, Aoi Tsubaki."

"Ritsu it hurts my little old heart when you say 'ex-landlord'," the librarian pouted as she clutched her chest.

Laughing at that remark the brunette smiled before remembering, "Ah! Takano-san I don't know where you work but I sometimes see you with bags under your eyes is it a hard job?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yeah, pretty much, but I enjoy it. I work as a Shojo manga editor," Takano replied.

"Shojo manga?! I actually never read manga before!" the brunette exclaimed with admiring eyes. "How long have-"

"Oi, Ritsu, gomen for cutting your little conversation short but it is about closing time and you're still not done with your daily tasks," the old librarian commented, "also this young man didn't come over just to have a little chat with you he must have his own reasons."

Looking down the brunette held a shameful face, head hanging low, "Your right, gomen, Takano-san for interrupting what you were doing but you can continue while I clean up. I just wanted to talk to you." The brunette sadly smiled.

Shaking his head in disagreement, "It's fine, I'll just come back another, for now I'll just be on my way," Takano smiled.

"Okay! Bye," the brunette waved as the dark haired editor had exit the building. Waving back as well the editor closed the door behind him.

After finally escaping the odd library building, the editor finally felt that he could breathe again and think over the events that just took pass from the Tsundere Obaachan to the over-excited brunette. Taking in the chilling air the editor began to think over the things he found out about the sickly pale man.

 _His only friend is a old tsundere librarian._

 _He is very shy?_

 _Use to live in the building._

 _Can actually make good tea._

 _And works as a librarian assistant. Wait...!_

 _'I had to go shopping right after work to restock on food and it's been a real strain for me today and I just want to go to bed.'_

 _HOW CAN BEING A LIBRARIAN **ASSISTANT** BE HARD?!_

The editor rubbed his forehead with a low groan as he slowly gained a headache.

 _I'll never get that guy._

* * *

 **SOOOOO SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!**

 **I'll update soon again since schools already out for me :D**

 **Thanks again for all the support and followers on this story!**

 **Also, with this chapter I had nothing in the beginning that's why in the beginning of the chapter it's not that great but when it reaches the library I got more into it. Like I planned Obaachan to be protective but I made her cold towards Takano when she "interrogated" him XD then I came up with the idea of making her a tsundere who is cold towards strangers but grows to accept them and moe with Ritsu XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Already working on the next one, bye!**


	9. Neko

**Hey guys, it's me again!** **I would like to say, I'm glad people are liking this story a lot and deciding to follow it and all that. It has really inspired me to write.** **I'll try my best to update soon again and not dissappear on this story again and enter a writer's block XP**

 **Luckily, I'm starting to get into the groove of writing again :D**

 **I'll talk more at the end, Enjoy!**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI* except for OC ._.**

* * *

 _It's already Friday?_

The dark haired man thought as he stared up at his white ceiling while sitting on his living room couch. After a day's worth of hard work of being a shojo manga editor had come to an end and arriving home the editor had to get his house prepared for the scheduled day for he and his close friend/boss would exchange the pet the two decided to share responsibility for ever since college. It has been quite sometime for the editor-in-chief, during their college years.

Ever since he had figured that his first love didn't exist. Trying every possible way to figure out who or where his love went, but to no avail. Along with the shocking truth of his father not being biological and never seeing Masamune, after he had divorced the young man's mother. The dark haired college student had a mental breakdown and didn't care for his own physical health and entered a deep depression. Drinking, smoking, and as far as sleeping with other random woman was just to help distract the man from the pain in his heart. Not even noticing who he was affecting around him, his own cat slowly became malnourished along with himself. Soon enough his roommate and only friend, Takafumi Yokozawa, took on in his own record to care for the cat and force his depressed friend to get back on his feet.

To Takano, he owed Yokozawa an amount for how much he had helped him regain his senses during those dark times. So after regaining his footing in reality the man's friend helped take care of the cat and help pay for it's necessary care. The two then gained a pattern and trading the pet cat off from one another every two to one month at a time.

Thinking over everything that happen during that time it was _him_ who actually helped the dark haired male find Sorata in the first place. It was quite interesting to the dark haired editor as he thought of the time he met the stray cat with his first love.

* * *

 _On their trek back from school the young couple walked towards the older's house to hang out and talk about their favorite titles and such._

 _Holding hands as they were walking down the empty neighborhood sidewalk with the brunette's face seemingly glowing red as he was holding the hand of his beloved while his other hand was gripping onto his bag strap._

 _It was near sunset as the two walked towards their destination, after spending some time in the library reading books and helping each other with homework... well Saga helping out the first year most of time when it came to homework for the brunette wasn't great in mainly of his subjects mainly math._

 _After a few minutes of walking the two walked past a lone tree that broke out in the middle of the lone sidewalk and a single weathered down cardboard box was next to the tree a pale blue blanket was covering the opening of the box._

 _What a waste._

 _Thought the third year as he glanced down at the blanket as it was dirtied by the natural elements. For the blanket was quite expensive seeming to have a soft feel to it as it laid atop the open box._

 _Feeling the small cold hand of his lover squeeze out of his grasp the dark haired teen turned back to see why the brunette let go and his eyes widened in surprise when he heard the first year exclaim quite happily._

 _"Neko-chan!"_

 _Standing, dumbfounded, at the name the brunette called as he walked up towards the lone box. Staring in confusion as to why the brunette exclaimed that absurd name towards the box, he walked up behind the brunette and continued staring as his love crouched to the box's level and unraveled the soft blanket from the opening to reveal a small black and white kitten. Staring up at the brunette with dark eyes the little kitten meowed in happiness to see a familiar face. Reaching out a hand towards the kitten, it meowed once again, purring and nudging against the pale palm of the brunette's._

 _Giggling, the first year then began searching in his school bag for a certain item and hearing the wrinkling of a plastic wrapper in the teen's bag, Saga's curiosity spiked once again. Pulling out the item, it was revealed to be a travel-sized bag of cat treats. Pouring some in his hand the brunette placed it on the plate that was in the small box._

 _Meowing once again the kitten began eating his given dinner, smiling the brunette began stroking the little one's fur. Watching as this touching scene unfolds the third year could see the faint pink blush on the first year's pale cheeks and then noticed on one side of the box that it writing in faded black marker._

 ** _Please take home_**

 _Glancing at the smiling brunette, Saga asked, "Why don't you take it home?"_

 _Staring up at the older, eyes still unable to be revealed in the memories of the editor, the brunette smiled sadly. "My parents don't allow pets in the house."_

 _Petting the little kitten once again before placing the blanket over the box's opening and standing erect once again the brunette continued as his eyes were still hidden in the shade of his split bangs._

 _"I found Neko-chan here about two weeks ago he was alone and hungry no one would f-feed him or care for him so I started giving Neko-chan food and milk everyday. It seems Neko-chan has really grown to like me now," the brunette smiled inwardly._

 _"When I grow up and get my own place I hope to own a kitty, ne?" the first year questioned towards his superior._

 _Giving a insouciant shrug, the third year extended his free hand, which the first year gladly took. "Come on," he and the first year continued on with their walk._

 _..._

 _Pouring rain outside caused the brunette to fidget around until the end of school day finally came and when the two lovers met the first year exclaimed in a quick tone, "Gomen, Saga, b-but I have to go check on N-Neko-chan he must be t-terrified."_

 _Before the third year could answer the brunette grabbed an extra umbrella from the entrance way and ran outside not caring of getting soaked._ _Clicking his tongue, the third year cursed inwardly as he grabbed an umbrella of his own and followed suit of the brunette._

 _Finally arriving at the designated lone tree Saga could see that the pale blue blanket and cardboard box was soaked to a dark color. The brunette was crouching over the box with his own clear umbrella the blanket removed and hand reaching into the box. Jogging up to the first year and standing next him to see that the small kitten's fur was wet and shivering uncontrollably, a frown was on the brunette's lips as he tried to comfort the poor animal._

 _"I wish I could take Neko-chan home for he wouldn't suffer through this," the brunette claimed, voice wavering sounding like he was about to cry._

 _Crouching down next to the brunette, Saga reached out his free hand began stroking the fur of the small kitten. He noticed that the little guy was purring trying to retrieve the warmth from his hand. Having some sympathy for the poor stray Saga spoke without thinking, "I could take him home."_

 _Turning his head towards his elder the brunette replied, "Really?"_

 _"Yeah, my parents wouldn't really care and you can visit anytime you want, to check on him," the teen answered continuing to stroke the wet fur of the kitten._

 _Smiling happily, "Arigatou, Saga!" the brunette genuinely said in joy. Seeing that angelic smile caused the third year to blush slightly making him turn away._

 _Picking up the frail kitten and telling the first year to also take the blanket, "Come on we have to get this little guy warm and we need to change the name because I'm not going to call 'em Neko-chan."_

 _"H-Hai!" The brunette exclaimed happily with a faint blush._

* * *

 _Knock! Knock!_

Snapping out of his daze, Takano looked towards the entrance doorway probably knowing who it was but just for safety reasons, "Who is it?"

"Oi, Takano, it's Yokozawa I'm coming in with Sorata!" a man with a deep voice announced through the other side of the door.

"Alright," the editor allowed not moving from his comfy couch seat.

At that with using the spare key for the apartment door the man entered himself into the medium-sized apartment room. Picking up the bag of necessities needed for the care of a cat from the hallway floor the man entered with also carrying a pet cage using his right hand.

"Konbanwa, Masamune" the man greeted with a emotionless expression as if he was at work.

"We're not at work Yokozawa, stop with the seriousness and konbanwa," the editor greeted back.

"Sorry, but I brought Sorata and all the things he needs for his stay here," Yokozawa informed as he placed the pet cage down with a small meow accompanying it.

Standing, Takano walked towards the cage and unhooked it's lock before he open the caged hatch and reaching for the adult feline. Sporting black and white fur with most of his fur being black and the rest white. Stroking the cats soft fur, the shojo editor walked towards his couch before taking a seat.

"How was Sorata?" the editor asked like always towards his friend.

Taking a seat on another chair near his friend, Yokozawa answered, "Not that bad, mostly just sleeping and walking around like the cat he always was..."

Noticing the moment of hesitation in the man's speech, Takano questioned, "What? Did he actually do something this time? Why stop in the middle of the sentence?"

Heaving a sigh, "Where did you get that blue blanket from?"

Eyes slightly widening at the mentioning of the light colored blanket, the editor continued with petting his cat before letting the feline go. Glancing towards the pet cage the editor-in-chief could see a light blue blanket, old and tattered losing it's fluff years ago with it's baby blue color faded to almost white with minor rips and cuts from the cat's nails and bites. A small dent was in the bundle up blanket to show how the cat was just recently resting in.

"You've always had that blanket with Sorata ever since we met and the two of you seemed oddly attached to it, because one day I had put the blanket to wash and somehow misplaced. Tired from work and all I planned to look for the blanket the next morning and when it was time for bed Sorata didn't sleep but kept on meowing until I finally got up and searched for the blanket? Now why is that?" the well-groomed man questioned.

Looking towards the feline who took the name of "abundant sky," a slight memory flashed of a teenage boy with split bangs and brown hair. Not wanting to think of it anymore and with past events that had recently happened would only cause a headache.

"Masamune," the other man called out through the silence in a serious tone, "Was it from _him_?"

Stiffening on the mere word of _'him'_ only made the dark haired man sick to his stomach. Takano knew that his close friend would mention his first love that often but when he got curious he would for during those hardships in college, he had told him everything from his family problems to his disappearing lover. The man had always stuck by the editors side and he knew the man would stick up for him but it didn't really sit well with the shojo editor every time his friend would bring past love life problems.

Looking up at his friend with a emotionless expression, "Now why would you say that?"

"Well back when we were in college and I would finally get you into bed, you would mostly talk in your sleep and sometimes Sorata would sleep next to you for you would have been clutching onto the blanket as you cried and mumbled to sleep repeating 'Where did you go?' or 'Why did you leave me behind?' Honestly, Masamune, you need to move on from the past and let _him_ go." the man reasoned with his co-worker friend.

Sighing in annoyance, the editor responded, "Yokozawa, what if I told you I did move on and the only reason I kept that blanket was because Sorata just can't sleep without it?"

Noticing his friend's expression change from serious to being quite shocked the editor couldn't help but smirk, though inwardly something didn't stick right to the words that left his mouth for the feeling of regret filled the man's gut. Not even knowing his own true feelings towards the thought of his long lost love was a mystery to the shojo editor.

After that last remark the conversation had ended and the whole room fell upon a deep silence. Both men at a lost of words with neither of their attention focusing toward the whole reason the editor invited his college friend over. Having to only sit through this awkward silence just from the mention of boy is unknown and not confirmed that he evens exists brought this.

"Oi, Masamune-" the older man began but stopped mid-sentence when the two had heard a patting sound accompanied by meows and purring.

Turning both of their heads the two looked towards the source of commotion. All leading for the two men to look towards the exit doorway, a cat standing on hind legs tapping onto the closed entrance as if trying to open the door on his own.

Seeing as the tuxedo feline pawed at the closed entrance door, the two men wanted to know why the cat wanted to see what was on the other side of the door. Walking to the door the two employees could hear muffed voices on the other side. Taking the knob, Takano opened the door and the grown feline immediately ran out to pounce onto the feet of a stranger a few feet away from the the apartment's entance.

Trailing their attention up to identify the owner of those feet, honey eyes widened to realize that it was none other than Ritsu and his boss/ex-landlord, Tsubaki, but it seemed the brunette was oblivious to the purring cat. For the old Librarian was in the process of pinching the pale cheeks into the color of red cherries. It seemed like the pale man was enjoying it but was still in pain and embarrassment.

"Obaa-chan, my cheeks are starting to sting from you pinching them," the brunette whined with closed eyes.

Faint blushes appeared on the wrinkled cheeks of the librarian as she continued her cheek pinching spree like she hasn't seen a child in years, "Ah, Ritsu, but your skin is so soft and carries just the right amount of fat that I couldn't resist."

Groaning with a slight hidden chuckle the brunette replied, "But it's embarrassing and it hurts when I'm trying to talk."

"Stop resisting and accept my cheek pinching, I'm a lonely old woman with no grandchildren, now be quiet and let me pinch," the old Librarian smiled.

Watching as this awkward moment unveiled the two men continued staring until Yokozawa let out an awkward cough. Finally breaking out of their own world the two turned their heads and seeing that it was his own neighborhood that had saw this whole scene the brunette immediately blushed.

"T-Takano-san! W-what are you doing out here?" he exclaimed.

"Same goes for you?" the editor retorted with an attempt to shield his laughter.

"A-Ah, Obaasan and I were planning to g-go get something," the brunette awkwardly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"My, my, never knew you would come out after night with your kind of occupation," the old librarian questioned with a raised eyebrow, "and who is this young man with you, Takano-kun?"

Bowing before the elder, the dark haired manager introduced himself, "Yokozawa Takafumi, ma'am."

"Such manners. You should learn a few things from this Takano-kun," the old woman suggested with a sly smile as she looked towards the editor's way.

Feeling a bit annoyed of how the old librarian was teasing him the editor looked towards the brunette's direction to see that he was out of sight. Looking around the editor noticed a little fluff of brown hair sticking out from the corner of his eye near the ground.

Looking down before him, Takano could see a brunette crouched down with a hand out hovering above a familiar tuxedo cat who was rolled over onto it's back pawing at the small pale hand and wide green eyes staring at the cat in awe eyes sparkling like diamonds. Making small adorable noises as he played with the grown feline. Everything went silent as the three other standing people stared as the brunette played with the cat.

After a full five minutes of staring, "Awww! Ritsu-kun why are we not blood-related!" the old woman gushed.

"Eh?" the brunette looked up to see the other standing adults around him before realizing on what he was doing and looked down at the purring cat, "Eh? AH! Gomenasai! I j-just noticed Neko-san rubbing against my leg and a person who likes cats got the best of me," the brunette claimed in embarrassment.

Eyes widening at the familiar name for the feline the editor wanted to say something so badly before he was interrupted by the old librarian, "Ritsu, we need to head to the restaurant before it gets filled."

"Oh yeah!" The brunette remembered before taking the arm of the old woman, "It was nice seeing again, Takano-san, hope we can meet again," the brunette commented as the two walked by the adult friends. The tuxedo cat was following in suit before Yokozawa grabbed the feline and picked him up.

"What just happened," the man asked towards his friend after the two librarians left in the elevator.

Memories flooding back into the editor-in-chief left the man speechless. He could only stand in place with hands clutched into fist as the nickname his neighboring brunette gave the tuxedo cat.

 _Neko-san is familiar to Neko-chan like how 'he' use to say it._

Looking towards the closed elevator doors all the editor could do was question who the brunette really was and if they actually did meet in the past. After getting out of his train of thought with a nudge from his friend the editor replied, "Welcome to my world."

"That guy who was playing with Sorata seemed familiar how do you know him?" the man holding the tuxedo cat questioned.

"I'll tell you later, for now I just need some sleep."

* * *

 **Ta-da! Here is the 9th chapter hoped you enjoyed it!** **I'll try to update frequently as I promised.**

 **Never knew this story would be this noticed by others and get good feedback :)**

 **Arigatou, Minna-san!**

 **Note: I know this isn't how Takano found his cat or the actual location but I just thought it was cute if it was Ritsu who found it first and Takano was the one who took Sorata home.**

 **Thanks again, bye!**


	10. Emerald

**Hi, Hooded-Nerd, thank you for all the positive reviews toward this story!**

 **It always makes me happy to read them and see what people think about. (Still don't mind criticism, just want the truth *.*)**

 **I'll try to update soon! Hope you'll enjoy!**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI* only OC ._.**

* * *

 _"Ohayougozaimasu, S-Saga!" the young brunette yelled after his older reaching the dark haired third year by a light jog. Turning back the third year could already notice the beads of sweat running down the first year's face as he jogged towards him but the brunette's split bangs casting a shadow over the boy's eyes covering his identity._

 _"Ohayou," the older teen answered when the two were finally walking side-by-side headed towards the same destination like any other week day, school._

 _It has only been two weeks since the two confessed to each other and since then the two got closer and went to other places together after school or just stay in the school library together till closing. When it was finally official that they were dating after the two confirmed it themselves after their library confession, the brunette slowly warmed up to the idea of finally dating someone, for one; this was his first time dating, and the fact that it was a man and had to be kept secret._

 _Noticing after the two started hitting it off the third year noticed that everyday he actually wasn't the last one to enter school grounds but it being Oda. He would see the brunette run or jog towards the school gates before closing and the brunette would never explain why._

 _Wanting to stop seeing the brunette suffering every morning since the first year didn't really have a good sense of exercise, but also hating the fact that he actually cared for someone. The dark haired teen decided to ask the same question believing since the two were now together the brunette would at least tell him something._

 _"Why are you always running to the school grounds at the last minute?"_

 _"Eh?" The brunette had to look up to try and see what the older was asking._

 _"Every morning you're running towards the school gates, without stopping until you've stepped foot in the school building's floor?" The dark haired third year questioned._

 _Cheeks becoming redder due to being already flustered from the run towards school grounds was tiring to the pale teen._

 _"W-Well since I get really sleepy from doing some sort of work or not getting enough energy into my system, I tend to oversleep my alarms. Because most of the time after I arrive back home I just fall onto my bed and sleep, skipping over dinner until the next morning," the boy smiled already getting dreary from his little jog to reaching Saga._

 _"Do you actually sleep for that long?" Saga asked quite shocked to hear someone sleeping for at least fourteen hours just from coming back to school was unheard of._

 _Nodding to answer the third year's question the brunette added, "I use to sleep longer but with exams closing in and some other things happening I get less sleep."_

 _Taking in this new information about the young brunette the third year continued walking having this gnawing feeling in the back of his that the young first year was keeping something from him._

 _"I can't wait for first term exams to be over and for summer break to come in can't you, Saga?" The brunette nervously smiled with a blush to his pale cheeks, looking up to his senior with a shadow casting over his eyes._

 _Looking down the third year just stared questioning if he should answer or not, "Yeah."_

 _Emerald green then flashed before the dark haired teen's vision._

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Honey eyes snapping open. The man sleeping in the lone bedroom just stared up to his dark ceiling trying to recover from what he just dreamed of. It has been a while since he had a dream of his high school days wanting to forgot the terrible pain he felt when his first love disappeared without a trace.

The alarm clock still blaring into his ear the dark haired male slammed the alarm off with the side of his fist wanting the annoying noise to stop.

Sitting up the editor, rubbing his tired eyes it was finally a day off for the shoujo editor and with nothing else better to do the dark haired male decided to go out for his free day off of work.

Swinging his legs over the bed's edge, Takano stood to his feet stretching out his back to start another day, free of work.

First heading to his bedroom bathroom the editor turned on the shower's faucet setting the water to be warm enough that it won't melt his skin before stripping himself of clothes and entering the warm shower.

Letting the water rain down run down the editor's head, dark strands of his hair already stuck to the male's head as he drowned himself in thoughts. Mainly thinking over the dream he had and the flashing green color he saw before waking up. The color reminded the dark haired editor of something but pushing the thought away and he continued with his shower. Trying to ignore the dull pain of his high school life.

Stepping out of the shower, condensation already visible in the air filling the small room. The dark haired male began drying himself off and walked out of his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and a spare towel hanging around his neck. As he was drying his dark hair, Takano began preparing himself a set of clothes for the, consisting of a long sleeved black shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes.

After getting himself dressed the editor ate his homemade breakfast and sat quietly in peace, taking this quiet time to think about his dream and where that mesmerizing green color seemed familiar, cleaning up after himself, the shojo editor grabbed his gray coat from the rack to help shield him from the chilling weather and was heading out for the day.

* * *

A few hours past for the editor had to take care of a few errands he soon found himself arriving at the isolated public library out of pure habit. The dark haired editor opened the tall wooden doors to allow himself in the building and as expected the place was vacant of any people except for the only two who work in the old building.

Seeing the fragile, old woman sitting behind the help desk, Takano could see that the woman was solely focusing her attention on the sleeping brunette who was resting with his head down next to her. A soft smile was upon his lips as she was stroking the young brunette's hair with eyes of a caring mother.

Walking up to the two desk, the editor whispered his greetings to the old woman and cautious of not waking the brunette. Looking down at the brunette, he seemed in a deep sleep with back rising and falling slowly and pink lips slightly parted to let out soft breaths while unconsciously nuzzling his head under the librarians hands as she stroked his hair, reminding Takano of a cat.

"Konichiwa, Takano-kun, what brings you here today?" she asked quite sweetly with a gently smile.

Raising an amused eyebrow and smirk, "What's with this attitude just yesterday you were teasing me for my manners," the editor remarked.

Scowling at the editor, the old librarian whispered in a deadpanned tone, "Don't push it."

Lightly chuckling at the old woman's face the editor bowed in a way to gain forgiveness, "Gomen."

After a few seconds of silence as the two quietly stared at the napping brunette. Curiosity spiking with the man, Takano questioned, "Does he always take naps like this?"

Nodding with a hint of worry in her eyes, "He has always slept in the most oddest positions or times that I question what's going on in the boy's head but times like these I love for it shows how vulnerable he is to the outside world. Not being able to wake up when he wants to."

Eyes widening at that last sentence, the editor was more curious than ever, "Eh?"

Glancing at the editor for a quick second giving a amused look, "So you're not that close yet?"

"What do you-" the man stated before being interrupted.

"Nngh," the brunette began to stir in his sleep, glancing up at the old woman, all she did was raise a finger upon her lips with a devilish smile.

Frowning upon that gesture. The brunette soon enough raised his head, hair slightly sticking up from sleeping on his arms. Looking around with dazed green eyes the brunette didn't notice the standing editor.

"Obaasan, did anyone come in while I was sleeping?" the pale man asked, groggily.

Smiling sweetly before patting the brunette's head, "Why do you have to be so adorable every time you wake up, Ritsu?"

"Mmm...?" the brunette replied while rubbing his sleep-filled eyes before being accompanied by a yawn and stretch of his arms and back causing his shirt to be raised up revealing milky white skin. To the dark haired man the skin seemed very soft and smooth making him curious of how it felt to touch it also with that thought the editor could see how pale the brunette was and thin. It didn't seem healthy but yet the brunette looked fine.

 _Cute._

The man thought. Realizing his own thoughts the editor turns away to let the brunette have his time to wake up and quietly began his search for a good read, managing to escape the brunette's line of sight.

Relaxing from his nap stretches the brunette once again looked around the "supposedly" empty library before landing his florescent green eyes on the old librarian hand used as a chin support as he rested against the wooden desk. "Obaasan what time is it?" the pale man asked in a tired tone.

"A half hour past eleven, why?" the old woman answered, "Is my little baby Ritsu hungry?" the woman cooed while the brunette blushed red.

"O-Obaasan! D-Don't say t-that I'm n-not a kid!" the brunette stuttered in embarrassment.

"But you are in my eyes~" the white haired woman happily hummed, while the editor could only just stand behind a bookcase and listen to the rather humiliating conversation between the librarian assistant and librarian.

Looking through the gaps of books, Takano could notice that the brunette was shaking his head to focus before continuing, "I-I am hungry but I also can't miss taking my pills."

 _Pills?_

The editor thought with a concerned expression. Continuing to listen hoping the brunette would go into deeper explanation, the librarian spoke, "I know when you need to take your pills or not, I will never let you miss your daily doses, because that would be bad mothering. For now you just need to put up with your hunger and suck up until you have taken your pills which is in thirty minutes."

Groaning in fake misery, the brunette rested his chin on the desk moping about his empty stomach, "But can I at least eat something small?" the brunette whined in hunger.

Shaking her old head the woman replied, "No, I am not risking my baby to get a terrible side effect from taking his pills with a full stomach and knowing how much you would eat something small will be considered big to the eyes of a normal human appetite. I would not like having you be taken to the hospital."

Eyes widening the editor could only just fill his whole body stiffen from that remark. Hearing as the old woman said it with no fear or regret like it was a normal thing to be concerned about only left the dark haired man speechless. Even though he may have considered the brunette to be an odd ball, the man couldn't help but sense an aura of familiarity hovering around his pale neighborhood and with that incident from yesterday night the editor had many questions to ask the brunette.

"You may have some tea," the woman added while the brunette cheered, "but no side snacks."

Shoulders sagging at the last rule the brunette slowly got up, "Hai," he replied sadly.

Placing the book back to it's original place the editor walked away before realizing the old book cart behind him and slamming into it, creating a loud sound to resonate off the walls more than it should have. Flinching at the sound the editor could notice the young librarian assistant stop in his tracks and looking in the direction of the the noise.

Stepping down the small steps to reach ground level the brunette went to go investigate the source, "Oh, Obaasan, you didn't answer my question if there wasn't anyone in here?"

"Ah, I'm-" before the old woman could finish her sentence the brunette turned the corner of a bookcase to see the dark haired shojo editor reading a book in his hands trying to mind his own business a few feet away from the book cart.

"Takano-san?!" the brunette exclaimed before walking up to his neighbor, "When did you get in here?"

Looking up from the open book before him, the older male try to play it off as if he was a mere pedestrian. "Didn't I say I was going to come back here to find a book?" the man replied in his normal emotionless voice.

"Oh yeah! But how long have you been in here?" the brunette asked, hoping that man didn't hear the conversation he had with his moe boss.

"Not that long, why?" the editor lied.

Sighing in relief while the older man raised an eyebrow, "Well since you're here to look for a book, I don't want to distract you, want some tea while you look?" the brunette offered.

Giving an amused smirk the man shook his head, "No thank you I just look for a book and be on my way."

"O-Okay," the brunette answered before walking away and back down the aisle with low shoulders.

"Ritsu, don't you have a box left in you're old room. I wouldn't mind if you leave here because Obaasan will always accept you but every time you say you're going to take it home you're either too tired or sleepy to have the strength to lift it and head home. Why don't you let Takano carry it for you as he heads home after he's done here?" the old librarian suggested.

Lifting his head with a bright red expression, "B-But there's some e-embarrassing t-things in the b-box," the brunette stuttered.

"It's just some photos and old things also if Takano looks in the box without your permission I beat him up for you," the old woman reassured.

Looking at the white haired librarian with an emotionless expression the man looked back at the brunette for the answer. Seeming to want to help the brunette, the editor was willing to give a hand but just needed the confirmation.

Looking back at his neighbor, the brunette held an inconclusive expression with concerned eyes, "T-Takano are you o-okay with it?" the pale man questioned.

Shrugging his shoulders, "Sure just show me where the box is and I can take it when I'm done here," the editor answered and a bright expression overwhelmed the brunette's face causing the recluse editor to look away.

"Okay stop smiling it's really blinding," the editor requested with a raised hand shielding the bright light.

Nodding before grabbing the hand of the editor, Takano couldn't help but realize how cold the brunette's hand was compared to his own. Yes, it is in the early days of October with the weather of Fall finally kicking in but the temperature for the pale man's hands were too unnatural to be considered normal in the midst of Fall.

Letting the brunette pull him towards the necessary direction the brunette asked, "Is okay if Takano goes in here?"

Nodding in response, "Yes, but only show him into your room and nowhere else, understood?" the old woman ordered with a serious expression eyeing mainly the editor before wooden panels replaced the old woman. Looking back at the brunette, the man had released that they had already past through the doorway into a long, slim, dimly lit corridor with wooden panels for walls and a dark gray short cut carpet.

Looking around the building's back hallway, the editor could notice at least six wooden doors with three on each side before noticing another door at the end of the corridor where Takano believed was the second exit for this building. Guessing what each door was used for, the man could see that there was one room used as a kitchen, another one probably used as a bathroom, and two other doors for entrance to bedrooms while the rest were just empty room.

To deep in thought the editor found himself standing before a small yet seemingly spacious room. Walls looking unfinished for every square f the room was cold , hard cement including the flooring and ceiling. Reminding the editor of a jail cell. Taking in the shape of the entire room it seemed make a perfect cube with floor and wall length looking equal to one another. A small, upright, triangular window was across the room with thin, transparent white curtains hanging and a old, wooden bed stand in the right hand corner of the room near the window. The room almost deprived of all belongings with a single box resting near an empty bed frame, and a single wooden chair randomly in the middle of the gray room.

"This use to be my room," the brunette showed with wide arms.

Whistling in response the editor still tried to take the small living quarters in before glancing back at the brunette was just staring around the room almost holding an expression of admiration.

"Yeah, I've been living here for a good four years it brings back a lot, ne?" Looking back at his neighbor with a smile with green piercing into the man's soul. Having to look away from those unnatural green eyes the editor just played it off as if he was just looking around the room before shrugging to response, "I can't answer that because I wasn't the one who lived here."

Chuckling to himself with a slightly red face the brunette answered, "Yeah I know, just forgot, but as you can see the box is over there and you can take it when you're done."

Nodding in response before looking around once more, a moment of silence went between the two that was too hard to describe for the atmosphere held nothing to explain almost seeming comfortable. Once again looking around the dimly lit room with the window being the room's only source of light. Seeing how the flooring of the cement was fairly smooth with a single lime green oval carpet on the ground and an old abandoned bookshelf was to Takano's far left corner facing towards the bed with a single wooden desk placed beside it.

"The funny thing is..." looking at the brunette as he continued to speak, "that this place use to be a storage room that Obaasan used to place antiques or old items, but after we met she tried to clean this room up but didn't have the bones or energy to move things. So after she decided to let me live here I cleaned this place up and it was not pleasant, there was so much dust in the room it was hard to breath even with a piece of cloth over my nose," the brunette chuckled, mostly to his self remembering the fond memory.

 _Storage room... cleaning it by himself with that weird condition._

The dark haired editor couldn't help but think.

Walking further into the gray room the brunette looked around with a faint smile was upon his soft pink lips as the pale man looked around grabbing the only chair from the near corner before taking a seat in the old, rickety chair the brunette sat with his back facing against the sun and in the opposite position pressing his chest against the back of the old chair with the habit of wrapping his arms around the back.

The rising sun was nearly hitting it's peak shining right glowing through the clear glass pane behind the brunette almost making the brunette seem unreal, taking the editor's breath away as the sick man continued smiling softly. Eyes staring deeper into the man than every before with the light glaring into the man's back creating a shadow to cast over the brunette's face but let his jewel green eyes brighten like an emerald fire.

The gnawing feeling in the back of the editor's head came back but in full force.

Smiling before speaking the brunette said, "The weird thing about living here is that I had a sense of deja vu when I moved in and was cleaning like I did it before."

Eyes widening the dark haired man stared in astonishment. Almost making the man lose his step as that sentence left the younger man's lips. Memories began to flood back as he stared at the smiling brunette with eyes of familiarity and kindness. Puzzles clicked in place as the editor started to think over past events and situations.

Sleeping during the oddest times.

Containing an abnormal hunger.

Being forgetful.

Sorata taking a liking to the brunette quickly.

Becoming tired after a certain limit

Carrying a pale complexion.

Not waking up during a certain amount of time

 _'I had a sense of deja vu...' 'like I did this before.'_

Emerald eyes.

Staring at the brunette unable to move and see how the pale man's face slowly changed from a happy smile to concern as he got up from his seat. All the editor could see was that the brunette's mouth moving but nothing was coming out. The editor spoke without thinking.

"O-Oda?"

* * *

 **BOOM! SHOTS FIRED! hehe ;P**

 **BYE! (^.^)/**


	11. Declaration

**Hello everyone, Hooded-Nerd again!**

 **To start things off, I would like to say, that it was a bad idea to end things with a cliffhanger when you don't even got anything written for the next chapter T-T**

 **It took longer for me to update than I expected, but that's what you get for not having a single word to start the next chapter.**

 **As for updates I would like to say that I'll try to update soon but don't get you're hopes up (I'll explain more at the end) but as of now I'll try to update soon enough that you won't have to wait as long as with the actual SIH manga {Believe me, I'm waiting too O.O}**

 **That's all I have to say for right now, enjoy!**

 ***I DON NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI* only OC ._.**

* * *

"O-Oda" the man spoke in a low, breathy tone almost missed by the ears of the pale man before him.

Stopping in his tracks the brunette stared at the mortified editor, "O...da?" he repeated with a slight tilt of his becoming more obliviously innocent than before.

Finally snapping out of his shocked state the editor had finally regained control over his own body just to then walk to short steps and wrapped his arms around the brunette's petite frame.

"Ta-Ta-Takano-san, w-what are y-you doing?" the brunette stuttered in complete and utter confusion.

Burying his face into the shorter's shoulder, "I thought I lost you forever," the editor whispered.

"T-Takano-san! I don't know what you're talking about?!" the brunette exclaimed with a fiery red face,

Grabbing the small, fragile shoulders of the brunette's, causing the young librarian assistant to squeak under the sudden grip, Takano looked straight into the younger's eyes. Honey amber meeting clear emerald, it was undeniable to the editor this was _his_ first love.

Trying to distract himself from the intense eye contact he was given by his neighbor the brunette shifted his gaze to many things in the room, unlike there was anything left to look at. Glancing from wall to wall face glowing red, noticing how close the older was to his face the brunette stuttered, "Y-You're t-too c-c-close T-Takano-san."

"You really are Oda," the editor mumbled as continued staring ignoring the brunette's statement.

Blinking rapidly trying to gain the concept of this situations, "E-Eh?"

Realizing how the brunette was at a complete loss with no hint of recognition sparking in those familiar green eyes, he questioned why the brunette could not remember him.

Taking this moment to escape the situation the brunette backed away from the editor's grasp after realizing that his neighbor's grip loosened, "G-Gomen, T-Takano-san, but O-Obaasan needs me for arranging books," the brunette stuttered clutching his chest, oddly, out of breath, more than before.

Before asking what was the matter the flustered brunette slipped by before making a speed walk towards the main buildings doorway. Missing by an inch the editor went after the pale man still grasping why his first love didn't remember.

Walking through the door leading back into the main building, Takano found that the library was empty with a glaring old woman and no brunette in sight. Looking around the grand room in confusion the editor looked at the seemingly angered Librarian.

"Oi, young man, what did you say to Ritsu back there?" the old woman said with a menacing stare and voice of a overprotective mother, "The boy looked more confused than ever before and ran faster than I could blink with an expression I've never seen?"

"Hah?" the editor replied, dumbfounded of the current situation oblivious of what he stirred inside the brunette.

Sizing up the dark haired man once again, "Before you go after my Ritsu tell me what happened back there and quick for he can take his pills," the old woman remarked in an icy tone.

"Now why do you need to know?" the man retorted wanting to keep his personal business to himself.

Glaring daggers at the young man, "Now listen here, Takano-kun, this boy is not as healthy as he may seem. Spiking up his emotions can cause his heart to go wild and send his whole mind haywire, that's why he was kept here for his own safety. We might not know if he had already passed out from what you caused to stir within his mind. I have known that boy for nearly four years now and he wasn't the happiest sunflower in the field when we first met with an attitude and expression of a near suicidal. Having to get close to the boy was hard and now he seems to be like a son I never had, so anything involving with Ritsu is always my business!"

Staring wide eyed at the woman seeing a mix of anger, concern, and worry in her steel gray eyes for wanting to keep a man she didn't know her whole life but after sharing many experiences felt the need to protect not caring who she was lecturing or shouting at just for the protection of a sick man who grew to feel like a son.

Feeling quite ashamed of himself the editor finally spoke, "I believe we met during high school, Ritsu was a very important person to me but-"

"Wait, you met Ritsu in high school?" the old Librarian interrupted with eyes wide revealing shock, "As in a Tokyo, Japan high school?"

Noticing the seemingly shocked expression the man nodded in response, "Yes, we went to the same high school in Japan? He being a first year and I being a third, but due to some unknown circumstances he disappeared without leaving a clue of some sort telling where he went."

Silent for a minute the old woman continued staring at the editor with eyes wide as an owl, "Was Ritsu around the age of fifteen when this said 'unkown circumstances' happened?"

'Yes, I believe so," the editor answered trying to keep things to a minimum.

Examining the only standing man the old woman spoke in a hushed tone, "Did Ritsu get involved in a accident before said 'unknown circumstances' arrived causing him to 'dissappear' from you?"

Eyes widening once again the man stared up at the aging woman, "How do you know that?"

"I told you before, Takano-kun, I became fairly close to the boy and we have no secrets to hide. Now go get Ritsu and I'll go prepare some tea we need to talk things through," the lone Librarian stood from her seat as Takano began striding towards the door exit. "Oh and Takano one thing I need to tell you, since you probably met him when he was in the hospital that boy has still not remembered a thing from before the accident occurred, Ritsu doesn't even remember how the accident happened. So keep in mind that the boy has not remembered you or whatever kind of relationship you two use to have."

Staring as the old woman walked towards the door leading into her so-called 'home' the editor stood in disbelief. Having to finally remember that his first love had actually forgotten him when he woke up from his small coma in shock and sadness the teen was told to only visit the recovering brunette only when he was asleep for it won't put a strain on his healing mind.

Remembering that one memory and what he was told the editor felt like he had scared the clueless brunette and should have explained better to what was going on in his head then automatically heading into conclusion.

Keeping that in mind the editor soon enough was already outside the isolated building. Turning left instead of right for heading right would lead to going down the stone stairway, Takano went towards the small lush forest that grew around the building and seeing as the colors of the trees were changing from red, brown, yellow, and orange from the Fall season arriving the editor could hear the crunching of leaves under his feet as he stepped on old, dried out, fallen leaves.

Searching through the coloring trees, Takano stood still when he noticed a little pond near a single tree dyed the color orange. The small pond took the shape of a lima bean with rocks instead of soil as it's walls and flooring a good four feet at length and one and a half feet at width with the depth being half a foot. Solid rock stood at one corner of the pond with a small slit between the rocks where a clear stream of water flowed out like a miniature waterfall creating a soothing sound of running water. Walking closer towards the peaceful the editor realized that there was a small fished swimming in the pond living off bugs or the algae growing off the rocky interior of the pond.

Noticing a very pale hand resting on the dying grass from the chilling weather, the shojo editor walked towards the tree to notice a limp brunette resting against the lone tree. Head lolled to his left shoulder hair lightly swaying in the light wind and breaths softly entering and leaving out his slightly parted lips. Lashes still long and luscious, fluttering every now and then from a dream he would be having. This scene brought back memories to the editor during his high school days, no matter what the situation his first love would always sleep in the oddest times and circumstances but after ten years it only seems that the brunette had slept more often.

Crouching down to the brunette's level, Takano brushed a strand of the pale man's hair from his long bangs, the hair keeping it's quite soft and silky feel from long ago, smiling sadly the man could see the same youthful teen face that he fell in love with. Thinking over these things the editor wished he should have taken more time to cherish small things like this back when they were teens and still in high school.

Noticing the brunette beginning to stir the editor knew he had to stop for this moment would have surely freaked the waking brunette out. Standing erect again the dark haired man looked down at the pale man before taking a slight breath to speak, "Oi, Sakurai, wake up," tasting weird in the man's mouth after figuring out the brunette's identity, Takano forced himself not to say the man's believed to be actual surname.

Eyes snapping open at the realization of the owner of the voice who spoke the brunette stared up to see an emotionless face, at that the brunette suddenly stood up to create a good distance between the two for he was still unsure what his neighbor was thinking but the editor stopped him.

"I'm very sorry for scaring you back there but I promise I won't do it again, so don't act like I'm a crazy monster," the taller man promised.

Staring at the dark haired man for a few seconds, Ritsu believed his neighbor's words and got close enough to not enter the other's personal space. Still slightly frightened from the man's doing the brunette mainly focused on calming his racing heart, he was lucky enough that he didn't pass out but managed to ease it to a nap.

"Tsubaki wants you to go back into the building for you can take your pills and talk, so if you want to stay 'stable' go back now," the editor spoke in the same low and serious tone before turning around and heading back towards the front entrance of the library.

Following the taller man, the brunette held his head down not knowing what to say in this moment feeling that the atmosphere between the two had suddenly changed ever since his neighbor had told him nonsense. Thinking back over what the shojo editor said, curious of what he meant in his words, the younger clutched his fist before pausing in his step, "Ta-Takano-san w-what were you t-talking about b-back there?"

Stiffening at the question asked by the brunette, the editor stopped walking and stood still, "Why you're asking?"

Jumping by being answered with another question the younger replied, "B-Because y-you seem to have really c-cared for O-Oda," he stuttered.

Glancing back thinking over the consequences of answering honestly the editor thought over his next words carefully before answering, "It's nothing, just mistaken you for someone else, sorry."

Raising his head the brunette stared wide eyed at the back of the man walking ahead, he was convinced that the dark haired man was hiding something but wouldn't say it aloud and also curious of why the composed editor was so fixated on 'Oda' the brunette asked, "Who is Oda? D-did he look like me?"

Stopping once again in his step, the editor didn't want to get too deep into the subject for it would only cause things to end badly or the opposite along with the old Librarian ordered to just bring back her assistant and nothing else, "It's nothing just come one, that old woman is impatient."

Telling that the man was attempting to avoid the question the brunette stood his ground, getting irritated by the way his neighbor was trying to avoid a subject that made the brunette jump when the editor mentioned it with a relieved expression. "Takano-san, you're hiding something aren't you?"

Letting out an irritated sigh the editor spoke, "Your 'Obaasan' would like to chat about this when we get back into the building so just be patient, and I told you before, I might just have been mistaken."

"I'm just curious, since you mistaken me for him so it's my business to know who he is, maybe I can help in finding him," the brunette remarked.

After a few seconds of silence, the younger man couldn't tell what the other was thinking and before he knew it he was staring into honey hazel eyes. Eyes growing wide at this sudden personal invasion, the brunette just stared back at the analyzing amber eyes.

"You really don't remember do you?" the editor questioned in an almost pained tone.

Staring back at the older man, Sakurai was at a loss of words, "R-Remember?"

Shaking his head the editor turned away, "Nevermind, just come on," the man replied coldly.

Going after the suddenly cold editor, the brunette reached out for the man's hand, realizing that he was more involved then he originally thought he was, the brunette grabbed for the other's hand, "Takano-san!"

Just when the brunette grasped hold of the editor's hand, the older man finally snapped. As if the whole world around the two shifted into slow motion the editor turned his head with hand still clinging onto the other's and leaned in pressing his lips against the others in the spur of the moment.

Shocked at the other's action all the brunette could do was stare at how close the other's was to his unable to break the other's hold and focus at how much meaning the kiss held. This kiss to the brunette was seemingly his first kiss for he didn't remember if he dated anyone before the accident that lead to a very long-term amnesia.

Breaking the rather short kiss, Takano opened his eyes to meet wide green ones, "Yep, you don't remember."

"E-Eh?"

Smirking at the brunette's lost expression, "We use to attend the same high school before you got in that accident that lead to you to forget everything. We were going out by then but due to your own mental safety I was told to stay away from you when you were awake."

At a complete loss, the brunette continued staring in shock and surprise from a sudden lip contact kiss to claiming that he knew the pale man before the accident occurred. Realizing one of the words the editor spoke was still left in his head.

"W-Wait! G-Going out?! As in d-dating?" the younger spoke.

"Yeah-" the editor was cut short by the brunette.

"A-As in r-romantic dating or as in f-friendship?"

Rolling his eyes at the rather idiotic confirmation of question the editor replied, "What was that kiss a sign of?"

Face lighting up like a match, the brunette instinctively shielded his mouth out of pure embarrassment and with no recollection of his past it seemed as if his first kiss was taken by another man that he did not fully know.

"B-But I-I d-don't remember you Takano-" the brunette was interrupted then by the editor.

"So I'll help you remember, and as you remember your past I'll make you fall in love with me again," the editor declared with a confident smirk.

* * *

 **Yay! Update!**

 **Like I said before I had nothing written for this chapter but had a vague idea of what it was about. So yeah near the end Takano was acting a bit weird and some parts seemed confusing (Well in my eyes) but hope you could understand this chapter.**

 **Also with that little pond I mentioned, like I said with the scene of the public library, it's hard to describe things that are pictured perfectly in you're head T_T**

 **And going back to the last chapter I probably suck with leaving it on a cliffhanger.** **I just felt like** **that chapter needed to end on a cliffhanger and I wouldn't say much at the end to create more suspense, hehe ^.^**

 **But I'm glad everyone is getting into this story now, never thought it would get this popular.**

 *****Concerning about updates I was talking about earlier.**

 **So with the updates, I might get a summer job soon, so my time with writing probably will be cut there and with the fact I still want to watch anime, read manga, and draw also limits my time.**

 **Before I wrote and published this story, I already had a planned summer ahead of me but with a summer job (might be) taking over as well, could probably, have made things even harder.**

 **THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M GIVING UP ON THE STORY! I'm just saying that the updates may become slower because my schedule is all screwed up and I really need a planner for my summer days T-T**

 **This also doesn't mean I won't try to update as soon as possible 'cuz I will!**

 **Hope you understand :), Bye!**


	12. Tea Geeks & Questions

**Hi, Hooded-Nerd!**

 **Just a thing to say, thanks again for the support on this story and for understanding about my summer job.**

 **I'll try to update the best that I can.**

 **More later, Enjoy!**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI* only OC ._.**

* * *

Sitting at one of the study tables within the library, the brunette couldn't help but fidget in his seat as he sat across, a seat over, his neighbor. For the old Librarian would be the one to sit in front of the man who claimed to know him in the past and along with the embarrassing fact that the man kissed him; but not on the cheek on the lips!

Turning an even shade of red from the mere thought of the moment, the brunette shielded his cherry face with both of his hands, thinking he could die from embarrassment while the other man sat composed and emotionless as usual with a straight face as if nothing happened between the two. Matter of fact, the man rather seemed content in his posture.

Having to take his daily pills, the librarian assistant didn't have to worry that much about his illness get out of whack and go beyond his control. Sometimes wishing he didn't have the disease in the first place.

Glancing at the editor, the pale man became irritated at the other's calm stature, the brunette looked away not being able to understand what the older man was thinking or what he meant by his words. Especially with _'F_ _all in love with me again,'_ part.

Unable to focus, noticeable smoke puffed out of the brunette's head as his entire body glowed red, slamming his face into the hard wood table the brunette wish he could go to his old room and hid under his old bed but not having the will to disobey his boss the brunette stayed put. Confusing as it is and having to happen just about ten minutes ago the brunette didn't even realize he was already inside the library in a seat and told why he was sitting down.

After a few more minutes the door near the help desk opened to show an elderly woman carrying a silver tray with a single porcelain teapot and three matching teacups. The intricate floral art painted onto the porcelain glass presented flowers of wisteria, clusters of the pale purple and blue lilac flowers decorated the bottom of the teapot creating a faded effect as it slowly climbed up the pot.

Knowing his 'Obaasan' fairly well, the fragile old woman was a freak with tea sets, buying many from all kinds of countries from; China, Korea, Taiwan, India, and as far as from Portugal, the aging woman was a fanatic. Like tea sets, the woman was the same with tea. When she met the pale man and the two got close, the old woman taught and shared everything she knew about tea and tea sets to the brunette, so when she finally passes the young man can keep her tea knowledge living on. So both of the book worms were knowledgeable with their tea and such.

Setting the tray down with a subtle _thunk!_ the woman began to pour tea into each teacup not even letting a single drop spill out of the small glass cups. Sliding a small glass cup to the two sitting men and keeping one to herself the elder took a seat next to her precious assistant with the lone teapot and tray left to the side.

Looking down at the teacup set before him, the brunette began to exam the tea to help distract himself from the other man sitting before him. Using the knowledge he has gained from his ex-landlord the tea held a subtle bright amber orange color reminding you of the dying embers of firewood. Taking the handle of the small cup the brunette took a minor sip and the strong, malty taste hit him after that one sip.

 _Assam Black Tea._

The brunette thought to himself as he glanced over at the elder woman who kept her eyes glued on the composed editor. Having been told and tasted this morning black tea the brunette knew this tea was brewed mainly for him for he could stay awake through the whole conversation for the breakfast tea was known for it's caffeine number being fairly high. Having to be mostly consumed during early hours for it can wake people as a substitute for actually dark coffee which contains more caffeine than required. Originating from Assam, India, hence it's name Assam black tea, this certain black tea was well-known world wide.

Both of the employers at the isolated Library building rarely drank this heavy, brisk black tea for it carried too much caffeine to their liking but during certain occasions like these that needed to be handled seriously, the main drink served would be Assam, mainly for the brunette's sake.

Taking another sip of the strong drink, the brunette placed his small porcelain cup down on the matching platter and raised his head to give full attention on the serious conversation that was about to begin. Having been given a vague idea of what the conversation was going to be surrounded around the pale man just sat in wait. All knowledge concerning the conversion mainly focusing on the editor and himself.

Lifting her teacup to take a drink the old woman took a long sip before placing her cup down and looking straight into the editor's the conversation was about to begin.

"Takano-san, you claimed that you met Ritsu in your high school days but something happened and lead to Ritsu 'disappearing,' correct?" the woman questioned as if she were a lawyer and talking to a witness.

Raising an eyebrow at the woman's seriousness, the editor rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "Yes, but what's with being all stiff it isn't like I killed someone and I'm on trail?"

Glaring at the relaxed man the aging Librarian spoke with venom, "Well, Takano, if you didn't know, this boy has been searching for a clue revolving around his past for more than five years now and you're are now the closest thing to a clue and we need to confirm if you are lying or not."

Thinking over what the elderly woman said, the editor took it into consideration before glancing at the brunette and answering, "You have a point, I apologize of how I acted early, gomen."

Huffing out in annoyance the Librarian continued, "Now Takano-san can you tell all that you know about Ritsu; like where he use to go to school or-"

"First off, can Ritsu speak about his background, for I was left in the mud for the last ten years," the editor interrupted.

Not breaking her glare, the woman still wasn't happy at the man for causing a stir within her precious Ritsu and she also didn't favor how he began calling the brunette by first name. Turning her head towards the brunette, she could notice how the sick man jumped as she looked his way.

"Ritsu is it okay? If not I'll make him talk some way," the elderly woman reassured with a suddenly soothing voice.

Glancing at the editor, emotionless honey amber eyes bored into the soul of the brunette giving the man chills. Still embarrassed over the kiss the too shared outside the brunette was still trying to wrap his head around everything. But with the guilt of hearing how he disappeared leaving someone he forgot and who he, maybe loved, clueless of his whereabouts, won the brunette over.

Nodding his head in confirmation the brunette spoke, "I-I don't remember most of my time here in Japan-"

"You mean after you 'disappeared' you didn't actually stay in Japan?" the older man asked.

Pausing before nodding his head, the brunette continued, "I was sleeping a lot after I woke up from the accident. So my memory of Japan is really vague and foggy along with that fact I didn't go outside the hospital even once. After a week of waking up I was left in the dark with my family history until the doctors finally told me that I was a orphan at a local orphanage in Tokyo. Believing them and still in recovery, I went with it for at that time I was in a blank slate not knowing a single thing of my past, even name and age wise. They told me I was fifteen years old and that my name was Ritsu. When I asked about my last name, they answered that they weren't sure for I was born with no last name and didn't take any name from the orphanages I stayed at. As for my 'disappearance' one day I was in bed and then a group of people wearing business suits came into my room claiming that they were ordered to take me to England for I can study abroad. An anonymous donation came in for me to have a chance to study abroad and the same people offered to pay for my treatment and medicine..." pausing to let the editor ask any questions.

After a minute of taking all the information in, the man spoke, "So for starters, you literally had no memory of who you were after that accident?"

"Y-Yeah, didn't even know my own birthday, luckily I didn't forget Japanese or things would've gotten more complicated," the brunette chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck thinking over the confusing events.

"When you were told that you were going to England you never questioned why at least once?" the editor then asked.

Lowering his head, "I-It was a very confusing time, I still couldn't take in everything the doctors were telling me and I also had to go through slight rehabilitation for I was in bed for two weeks. When I was told this about studying abroad, of course I questioned things, but for a fifteen year who was told that they were in a accident that caused amnesia and also told that he was an orphan who carried an incurable disease that needed treatment and monthly appointments to keep stable. I had no other choice, because these anonymous couple decided to take on the burden of paying for my treatment and I didn't want their offer to go to waste and there was no better reason to deny it when you believed you had nothing in Japan."

Staying silent, the editor started to click all the puzzle pieces together; the brunette was in a two week coma after the accident, carrying amnesia after a yet 'unknown' accident, then heading to England or so called 'disappearing.'

This was surely his missing first love idea, Takano then asked three questions, "One, tell what is this 'incurable' disease because you were always dodging that question when we were in high school. Two, tell me what happened during your accident. Three, do you remember anyone when you first woke up?"

Taking enough of the other man's questions the elderly woman broke her silence, "Why does Ritsu need to tell you any of this is all personal business and we're not sure if you're lying about knowing Ritsu when you were in high school. Ritsu spoke enough now it's your turn to speak."

Raising an eyebrow, Takano took it into consideration before speaking, "Okay then, before I speak you may be disappointed about what I may say... for I don't know much about Ritsu-"

"I knew you were sketchy from the start! Why would you lie to Ritsu when-"

"Obaasan!" the brunette whined in a way to calm the angered old woman.

Snapping her head towards the brunette, "We're not sure if Takano is lying or not let him finish, even if he doesn't know much we'll at least might get something out of what he haves to say," the pale man reasoned.

Huffing, the aging Librarian didn't have the will to fight her precious assistant, she was just afraid of being tricked and bringing her 'son's' hopes up for nothing. Taking her seat, the woman stayed silent.

Coughing to continue the editor continued, "Like I was saying, I didn't know much about Ritsu because he was secretive about everything and the main things we would talk about were about our favorite titles and nonsense."

"W-What do you mean secretive?" the brunette asked.

Thinking over what to say the editor spoke, "Every time I asked things, such as, concerning your sleeping problem, you would always dodge it and I would think nothing of it but you just lacked sleep or something. Also, when I asked about why you always ran to the gates every morning you gave the excuse that you overslept but yet you seemed well dressed past the fact you were sweating, it didn't seem like you were in a rush to get ready?"

Bowing down in his seat the brunette's head hung low, "I'm sorry for not being able to answer your questions, Takano-san," the librarian assitant said with the tone of an ashamed man.

Feeling a thump atop his head, causing slight pain to spread from that point, the brunette raised his head. The young man used his hands to nurture the slight stinging pain on his head and looked up to see that the editor's hand was reached out towards the brunette, hand positioned in a way for that it can cause that thump atop his head. An expression that was unreadable on the man's face as he rested against his other hand.

"Stop apologizing for everything, it's not going to get you anywhere and don't blame yourself because it was not your fault you got into that amnesia-causing incident," the editor spoke earnestly as he retracted his arm, "By the way, I didn't question any further every time you were dodging those type of questions."

Staring at the emotionless editor the brunette became more ashamed of his words more than he previously believed. Glancing at the old Librarian, the brunette could tell that she was also agreeing to what the man was saying. About to apologize once again, the brunette shut his mouth blushing in disappointment, mentally slapping himself.

"Anyway, Ritsu and I use to go to the same high school, we were in different years but met through a rumor I heard of the school's first special ed. student. I came across the 'classroom' and becoming curious I entered the room and met Ritsu. Like he is now, he was very shy, but after meeting someone and getting fairly close he would become more enthusiastic and out-going. He would always tries to help others the best way he can and understand a person he knows, which can get on a some people's nerves," the editor spoke remembering some rather annoying events in the past.

"All I really know about Ritsu, that may be helpful, is that we just went to the same high school. Along with his last name being Oda, but I think that name is a fake for when I tried to figure out his whereabouts there was no one registered in the school named Oda Ritsu," the dark haired man spoke with truth.

Sighing the old woman entered the conversation with a question, "Takano-san, what kind of relationship did you have with Ritsu, you too seemed oddly close when you were in high school?"

Eyes growing wide with pale skin going a glow, the brunette snapped his head up, completely forgetting about that certain subject, the man stared to see what the editor was going to respond with. Having to already know that the two were dating back in high school the younger was still taking that shocking fact in. But that kiss told otherwise and the determined look in the man's eyes as he promised to make Ritsu fall in love with him again, which was all the more embarrassing. Staring at the Shojo editor, the brunette knew that the older was a truthful man and was afraid of how he was going to reply to the questions.

Few seconds went by before the man finally replied, "We were dating?"

 _Poof!_

The brunette's pride disappeared in the blink of an eye as he immediately glowed red all over, wishing he were dead the brunette just shielded his face being more embarrassed over that one, measly kiss.

"E-Eh?" the old woman questioned with a confused expression, "A-As in romantically with kissing and all?"

"Yes and I would like it to stay the same now too," the man deadpanned.

A moment of silence was held between the three with the brunette being the only cherry in the whole group.

"Awwww, Ritsu, you were already taken before I could snatch you away," the woman than whined in fake sadness, "I never knew."

"O-Obaasan?!" the brunette blushed in embarrassment at the old woman's apparent acceptance of her assistant being gay than at her own fake pain of being rejected.

Smirking at the woman's reaction, the editor stayed silent with a relieved posture. Failing to notice, before, of how stiff the man was claiming he would like to stay together with the brunette. Ritsu just stayed silent, too.

After a minute of thinking, the brunette thought over what the old woman said, before realizing she basically gave consent to the editor, to date Ritsu. Face surpassing the color red nearing a bruised purple color the pale man stood up without a word and ran towards his room. Ignoring the calls of his name.

* * *

Walking home, the brunette heaved a sigh, wanting to go to bed and finally rest. The whole day was a roundhouse kick to his mind and wanting to sleep it out was the best way to deal with it.

Managing to finally bring the man out of his room, after a full hour, the old Librarian decided to let the brunette go home early for he could rest. Knowing the brunette best, the old woman knew the man would want to rest after that rather tense conversation in the main room.

Unluckily, the man couldn't fully relax as he walked home for the brunette glanced to his left to see a towering man walking beside him with the same unreadable expression. Not wanting to walk beside the editor at the moment, the brunette held his head low with stiff shoulders. Only few more blocks before the two reach their apartment complex the two could finally be separated.

"Even though I said you act the same as you did back in high school you also seemed to have changed," the editor spoke through the silent atmosphere as he stared up at the sky.

Looking up at the man the brunette couldn't fully face him after those recent events, "Eh?"

"You may still seem like an innocent, carefree, shy kid but it seems that you've matured since then," the man explained glancing down at the blushing brunette.

"W-Well I can't remember so I can't reply to that," the brunette exclaimed.

Shaking his head, "It's fine, I understand now and it feels like a load of weight has been lifted off my shoulders for the past ten years," the man smiled down at the short brunette.

Blushing red, Ritsu looked away. Even though he wanted to remember for he could know how the man felt, he still had not gotten any good amount of clues or leads for his search but now given a high school name made some things easier.

The brunette never even once had a sudden flashback or remembrance of a place or childhood memory over the past ten years even as he searched for his past and old life. Not been given the orphanage name he stayed at or a hint who the anonymous couple, who helped pay for his medical bills. It was all very frustrating that it damaged his mind, mentally.

"You know. you didn't answer my three questions back there?" the editor then mentioned. Looking up at the man in confusion the brunette just gave an oblivious expression.

Sighing, "What is the incurable disease you have? What was the accident that led you to go into a mini-coma and do you remember anything when you woke up?"

Blinking for a few seconds, the brunette thought over what to say but too tired to think on what to say for his disease and how only he, Tsubaki, and the doctors assigned to his case knew about his disease and it was complicated to explain. Entering the apartment complex before entering the elevator the brunette responded to not keep the editor waiting, "As for the disease, I'll explain when I am actually 'awake.' The accident was that I fell down the top of the stairs of a pedestrian crosswalk bridge and the back of my head took most of the impact. Remembering anything when I actually woke up, during that time it was just a blur, my vision was still recovering from my head injuries and I couldn't really focus."

Nodding the Shojo editor stayed silent as the elevator quietly moved playing soothing music in the back. Trying to guess what the man was thinking the brunette just stared at the man.

Feeling something trying to dig into his skin, Takano glanced down to see a short brunette intensely staring at him. Raising an eyebrow, "Am I that good looking?"

The brunette blushed red before looking away, "I-I-It w-wasn't l-like t-that!" the pale man stuttered.

Coming to a stop the mechanical elevator gave out a small _ding!_ before opening to anyone waiting for this stop. The two men walking out, were at a even pace with the brunette slightly being faster.

Finally reaching their doors the brunette fumbled to get his keys before unlocking his door upon entering the brunette nearly managed to fully shut his door before a hand stopped it and looking up to see the same dark haired editor the brunette froze as he realized the man already leaned in to kiss him once again.

Just like before the kiss was short and not forceful. Upon release, the brunette stood ridged, "Don't forget what I said earlier and I'll help you with your research to help you remember, have a nice sleep," the editor said with a brightening smile.

Leaving the stunned brunette as the door to his apartment closed before him, dropping to his knees on the genkan. The pale man was seriously done for the rest of the day and wanted to stay in until the next morning. Glowing lava red.

 _Will I get use to this?_

* * *

 **Update: Accomplished!**

 **Just a few things to say before I go. One, it seems that I got the summer job, so soon expect the slow updates (hopefully they aren't that slow!) Starting next week!**

 **Two, don't take anything I said about the tea, truthfully, I got that all based on my cheap research. Since serving tea is going to play a slight part as a habit for Ritsu, I made up that Tsubaki(Obaasan) and Ritsu were just knowledgeable about tea and teapots. Along with that fact, that little thing allowed me to know more about some teas, like I wished when I was a kid. Sadly, I never tried, actual brewed tea leaves T_T**

 **So the tea thing, I may be wrong but this is all from my own research, so don't take my info literally!**

 **Bye!**


	13. Daily Routine

**I... AM... TERRIBLE... AT... MAKING... PROMISES TT_TT**

 **SORRY!**

 **Didn't realize how hard my job is until I got it ;-;**

 **I'll just say more at the end for some people have waited awhile (sorry ;_;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI-ICHI HATSUKOI* only OC ._.**

* * *

Rays of the shining sun shone through the small cracks of the dark fabric hanging atop the windows, the glaring rays revealing all the invisible floating dust particles hanging in the air. In the dark bedroom rested a single double bed mattress with a few pieces of clothes thrown roughly onto the wooden floor. A single figure was atop of the mattress and didn't move a single inch as it slept. Unable to notice the blinding star's rays slowly rise to a point where it hit the closed eyes of a young man.

Through, closed eyelids, seeing as the soft golden light was directed towards his way and wasn't going to stop until he moved the brunette waved his hand over his eyes as a form of a shield. Groaning, the sleep-driven man was as lazy as could be and dreaded the time to fully stand on his one two feet.

Believing if he turned away from the light he would be able to fall back into a peaceful slumber, the brunette shifted his whole body to only figure out he was resting on the edge of his mattress. Letting out a small yelp as he fell, miserably, onto the cold, hard floor. The brunette felt all the air in his chest get blown as the impact came. Resting on the cold ground as he continued staring up at the lone ceiling the brunette, really did not have the strength or will to continue moving.

Noticing a thin lace strap hanging, loosely, on his nightstand, the pale man remembered a task he did each morning. Reaching for the black strap, the brunette pulled on it to reveal a stopwatch. Pressing the button to stop it's timer the laying figure glanced at the time in which he stop give or take a few minutes being added because of his own laziness and being forgetful.

 _Nearly passed my record... well not 'nearly' but I need to get this checked,_ the brunette thought to himself as he staring at the stopped timer

 **19 Hours. 37 Minutes. 58 Seconds.**

His best was:

 **1 Day. 8 Hours. 25 minutes. 10 Seconds.**

Gaining this habit a few years back, this little sleeping stopwatch was just a waste of his time but many doctors working on his case saw this little game he played as a resourceful was to gain information on how much a person of his kind could sleep each day. So continuing to play this sleeping game, the brunette has always recorded his sleeping time and when it was time for his monthly check up he would give his doctors the sleeping hours he got each day, beginning after his last check up.

Having to become an addicting habit to the sick man, he had taken this little sleeping game to a different level with creating objectives on his sleeping time, carrying the longest and shortest sleeping periods with the shortest time period being:

 **6 Hours. 15 Minutes. 12 Seconds.**

On that day the brunette didn't want to do anything else but sleep, unfortunately his day was filled with a doctor's appointment, his job at the library, promising to visit his old friend, working t his second job, etc. When he finally arrived at home, unable to have taken a short nap, afraid to fall into a deep sleep the brunette had set his timer and that night was when he had also gained his longest hours.

Sighing, the brunette knew this was not good for his health but only having the natural light as an alarm clock, for he had always overslept his other ones. He knew that if he didn't have a least something to wake him up he could sleep for days on end, but with working two jobs and diagnosed with an unknown disease was tiring enough that he would take the opportunity if he could.

The stopwatch game was also a little reminder for a reason to wake up too, for his doctors asked if he could shorten sleeping hours to a regular adult ranging from 7-8 hours per night since then the brunette has kept on pushing himself but yesterday he had failed for a new problem has arrived.

Blushing red from the memories, the young male had immediately fallen asleep when he had arrived home after putting down his things and setting his stopwatch. The short male had enough for the day an couldn't stay up any longer with someone from his past, before his amnesia, appearing to be his next door neighbor and having to take in some useful information about his past was a bit overwhelming. But the biggest problem for the reserved brunette was that the same man to have be enrolled in the same school as he was, was that the man was also his supposed lost love.

That bit was the most overwhelming with his high school love also being a man, to boot. It was a rather shocking secret to the brunette and it seemed that his boss also believed the man and accepted it. The brunette had not dated many women for he couldn't find 'the one' and was not interested in dating at the time. Now after having his life sorted out a bit the man still was unsure of dating anyone and the most terrifying part of this experience was that the same man kissed him and declared to make Ritsu fall in love with him again.

Groaning loudly the brunette didn't want to go out today but having work and a night shift at his other occupation, the brunette finally sat from the hard floor. Having to have slept over fourteen hours always took a toll on the pale man for after that time period he would become very aloof and tired not wanting to move and just lie in bed.

With the help of his own bed the brunette stood up and gave a small stretch for his back for he had actually forgotten he was on the floor until now. Stretching both his arms and back his thin white shirt was pulled revealing milky white skin. Feeling the warmth of the sun hit his skin, the pale man smiled softly as he continued to stretch out his muscles.

After completing his stretches until he was fully loose, the brunette felt like he could fall back to sleep. Shaking his head to help focus, the brunette grabbed the pen on his nightstand and wrote down his hours on the taped piece of paper hanging on his wall. Placing his pen and stopwatch back onto the table the young male walked into his private bathroom to take a shower, for he had not taken one yesterday night due to oversleeping.

Pulling off his shirt as he let the water warm up, the frail man frowned as he noticed purple hand prints on his shoulders, despising the fact that his skin bruised easily. The brunette then remembered how the editor had gripped his shoulder quite tightly yesterday after realizing Ritsu was his lost love. Both frightening and hurting the young assistant quite a bit. Giving out a small sigh, the man continued to strip before entering the running shower.

Feeling the hot water run down his skin, it helped clear the sick man's flustered mind, standing under the running water for a while letting the warmth sink into his skin the brunette began washing off all the dirt and grim from the day before. Remembering to scrub his head clean of dirt for he had gone out and slept outside due to the overwhelming discovery.

Dressing up after his hot shower, the brunette walked out of his bathroom while drying his hair to realize with a slight growl from his stomach that he was hungry foe he had skipped both lunch and dinner yesterday. Lightly placing his hand on his flat stomach to tame the beast within the brunette immediately went to his kitchen to prepare a well deserved meal.

Opening his kitchen cabinets, the brunette grabbed a black steel skillet and a pot kettle to boil water for his morning tea. Switching on the stove head, the young man commenced his daily morning routine.

Moving around the cramped kitchen with ease grabbing every needed ingredient and utensil, the brunette was a natural in the kitchen. For it was his main resource for living without food he would die of starvation in a second. Grabbing the butter, carton of eggs, meats, seasoning all the morning recipes ordered nicely within his mind. For the brunette had been raised by a retired housewife, Tsubaki was a real woman who knew how to do every daily house chore and still manages to keep her time scheduled and neat.

In the midst of settling in with the old woman a few years ago the brunette knew nothing of house keeping for in England he lived in a dormitory and was served food with rooms being kept clean and tidy while the students attended classes. After arriving back in Japan, the growing adult had finally learned that he needed to do everything by himself and with no help. Finding out this shocking information, the elder had put the ignorant brunette through a vigorous training course over a month as he stayed in the strong confines of the isolated library. Being taught to cook every meal and dessert to perfection, cleaning until everything is spotless, fixing the tiniest rips and tears in clothing, washing and ironing clothes, etc.

The training was merciless and left deep scars in the brunette's mind for he had been taught by a ruthless and strict housewife. Wearing a dreaded expression as he remembered the days he had burned, cut, stung, pricked, and wounded himself during those terrifying days. Shaking his head to rid those horrid times, the brunette was revealed that he was taught by one of the best for he was fully prepared to live on his own without fail of keeping his apartment a mess or dirt in left sight, the man was internally grateful for his Obaasan.

Setting his plates of food onto the table, neatly and aligned with a porcelain teapot set in the middle of the square table holding a earthy design of intricate tree roots with a rich deep green moss and fungi covering the roots, seeming as it curled around the white glass. A small flower vase was set next the plum shaped teapot carrying a small bouquet of fresh roses, lilies, tulips, and chrysanthemums. Pouring himself some of his morning tea the brunette finally sat and commenced his miniature feast.

Cleaning up after himself, out of pure instinct, the brunette washed all his dishes and placed everything neatly back into the shelves after drying the items off not keeping a single thing out of place. Giving off a strange aura as he stopped in the midst of sweeping, the brunette realized if he were a girl he would have probably been given the occupation of a housewife just like Tsubaki. Dreading the idea the pale man continued on pushing the embarrassing thought away.

After making sure everything in his apartment was clean and off the brunette slid on his hoodie jacket, messenger bag, and shoes. The man was ready to leave but before he opened the door he realized that a small piece of paper was resting on the genkan. Picking up the piece of paper it read:

 _Didn't know your phone number so it was better this way, but_

 _can't help with research today, had a meeting. I'll try to leave early and_

 _head for the_ _library today and remember what you promised me_

 _yesterday, you'll tell me everything about your disease,_

 _(over dinner.)_

 _-Takano_

 _P.S. I'm not giving up on you, so be prepared to fall in love with_

 _me again 33_

Crinkling the note as he balled the small paper into a fist, the brunette glowed red with a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. The man remembered when he had first met his neighbor that he thought he was a cool yet cocky man but after yesterday's incident Ritsu didn't know what to think of the dark man and how to act around him. A flash of the kiss the two shared popped back into the brunette's mind, blushing cherry red the frail man placed a hand over his lips. The two kisses they shared were mainly forced onto him.

 _He was gentle and it felt kind._

Eyes widening, the brunette slammed his forehead into the wall to help in a attempt to forget, only led to extreme pain. Gritting his teeth while cursing under his breath, Ritsu threw away the piece of paper just as he tended to his throbbing forehead. Leaving his apartment, the young man slammed his door shut in agitation earning a few confused looks as his next door neighbors walked by. Noticing the attention the brunette gave a nervous smile before bowing to all his neighbors and running off to the building's elevators.

Arriving at the lone library, the brunette took off his bag and coat as he yelled out a good morning for he didn't know where the old woman was at for she was absent from her usual seat at the help desk area.

"Ohayou, Ritsu~" the assistant could hear a cracking voice chime.

Searching for the small woman, the man looked through each aisle until he noticed a gray bun moving around through a slit of books. Turning the corner the pale man noticed the woman was rummaging through a dusty box filled with old books. Having a piece of cloth tied around her mouth and nose to avoid any dust inhalation, the woman continued her search through the old box.

Walking up to the elderly woman, the brunette waved away the dust in the air as he coughed, "What are you doin-"

Hitting the young brunette with her feather duster, "Don't get near here it's not good for your lungs, use this," the woman gave the curious man a cloth to tie up to create a nose mask.

Tying the final knot, the librarian assistant stepped up to the working woman and hovered over her as she brought out stacks of the thick books and placed them on the ground seeing dust fly out as she dropped them on the brown wrapping paper that was placed atop the ground. Realizing that the paper was used just to prevent dust from falling onto the thin carpet the brunette just stared and watched the woman at work.

"Are these old books?" the green eyed assistant asked as he took hold of one reading the title: **_Tokyo Records_**

Tilting his head in confusion, the thin man only stared at the woman waiting for a answer.

Glancing up the elderly woman spoke, "So where's Takano-kun isn't he supposed to be here?"

Being reminded of the note, the brunette's spirit went down a load as his boss mentioned the name of the man he didn't want to see today, "He had a meeting and will try to get here soon or later in the day."

Giving out an annoyed huff the aging woman responded in a low mumble, "And he was the who promised to help with your search, hmpf!"

Quietly chuckling at the woman's response, the brunette walked up to the working elder and helped take out the dusty books, "So where did these books come from?"

Continuing her work as she finally answered the brunette's question, "These books aren't that old that were just put in the extra rooms after I needed more room for other nonfiction books. I had forgotten about these things for I stored 'em away quite a while back even before you stumbled upon this place. The books hold things about Tokyo. Destinations, tourist attractions, records of past crimes, incidents, newspaper articles, etc. Since many people rarely visited this place and cared for this city I had stored them to put in more interesting fact filled books."

Nodding the brunette continued to help, lightly coughing as the dust managed to slip through the cloth. Thinking over these newly discovered books, the assistant thought it would be very helpful in his search for his past for he still did not have the whole city down and remembered.

Cleaning off the books just before cleaning off the dust and throwing away the large pieces of wrapping paper. The brunette helped place the thick books into the shelves in an orderly and neat fashion, the pale assistant remembered how his boss wanted all her books to be arranged.

In alphabetical order.

Thinnest to thickest.

Paperback with paperback, hardcover with hardcover.

In there assigned areas (fiction, child, nonfiction, sci-fi, etc.)

Placed aligned and straight, not tilted against one another or resting flat on a shelf.

Lastly, make sure nothing is wrong with the book; no gum, no food or drink stains, no tears on paper, writing on the pages, a destroyed cover, tape, etc.

All these necessary checks were of course tiring to the brunette but after a few years of doing this, he had easily gotten use to searching for this things and enjoyed doing it all day. For it was like a scavenger hunt; looking for misplaced books, finding the correct book section, searching for book problems, it was pretty enjoyable and the most loved thing about his job at the library was that it also felt like a home to him and he could sleep when it was time and would not be yelled at. It was heaven.

Finally managing to arrange all the new books into their assigned shelves and order it was already time for break, meaning sleep and snacks. The two greatest things in the world.

* * *

A day's hard work was fulfilled and the brunette was prepared to turn in for the day, despite it only being a quarter past eight. Luckily, today was also his day off at his second job, for he had always taken the night shifts at his recent job for the brunette couldn't afford to miss a day working at the library for it was a part of his life schedule.

Yawning, the tired male was thankful that his manager knew about his small sleeping problem and had some kindness to not overwork the man past his breaking point, ignoring the fact that the man had always work from 9 pm-1 am during his shifts which always causing the brunette to stress on staying up.

Sliding his hands into his jacket pockets the brunette remembered that the editor had not come over to the library today and seemed like he wasn't at all, unsure if he should leave the brunette stood still to ponder over his choices.

When it's time to close up, _it is time to close up,_ Obaasan may be sweet at times but always gets cranky if she is interrupting with her free time at her little home in the back rooms. That day Ritsu had bumped into the editor a second time, for he wanted to return a book, was just a mere coincidence that the door was left unlock and that the woman didn't come in to see who entered her library after hours. During that time the brunette was terrified but just wanted to help the 'use-to-be' stranger.

Just like the note, that the editor left in his apartment, the brunette also did not attain his neighbor's phone number. For one, he had still counted the man to still be a mere acquaintance, who had claimed to know him and kiss the man twice while declaring to make the brunette to fall in love again. Creating a irritated expression the brunette was now rethinking why he was still standing at the bottom of the library entrance staircase.

Secondly, the young man himself did not own his own cellular device for he did not see the point in carrying one when he only knew a few people. Ignoring the fact that his own doctor had told the frail man to consider buying a phone just in case another incident may occur concerning his disease.

Lastly, the man himself didn't ask for the brunette's number and even if he did the pale man would tell his neighbor the number to his apartment phone or the number to the library's landline.

Unlike what the editor had done with Ritsu, by leaving a note in his apartment, there were no rocks in sight for the brunette could use to cover the note with to prevent it from flying away with the wind. Also the man could easily pass the small note and not even notice it on the step as he passes by and the assistant was not going to go back up the stairs just to leave a small note explaining that they will begin the research in later days.

Setting his messenger bag on the stone step, the tired brunette crouched down to sit on a step as well. Coming down to the conclusion that he would have to wait until the man arrives and tell him about the situation face-to-face. The young male despised this idea the most but he didn't want his neighbor to either knock on the library door and bother Obaasan and leave him clueless for the rest of the night after coming from work.

Giving out a small huff and seeing how his breath crystallized creating a small cloud revealing that the weather was slowly changing. Hugging himself the brunette felt vulnerable for it was dark, chilly, quite windy, and not a single person in sight, which was odd.

Waiting for a least half an hour the brunette was about to leave before he heard footsteps closing in. Sitting up straight, for he was leaning against the stair railings, the brunette stood up to greet the man.

Taking notice of the standing brunette, the editor gave a slight bow, "Sorry I didn't come earlier work piled up and I couldn't leave."

Shaking his head, all the brunette cared about was just going home, "It's fine, Obaasan and I decided we can start later, when it seems things have calmed for you, I can wait," giving a reassuring smile to the taller man, the tired male then walked down the steps and continued his trek home.

Catching up after the pale man, "How long have you been waiting outside?"

Stiffening at the question, the brunette immediately turned red and continued walking, "N-Not that p-probably about five minutes or so," mentally slapping himself the thin assistant hated the fact that he became flustered quickly.

Raising an eyebrow, the editor then reached out for the brunette's hand, after noticing the shorter male did not wear gloves.

Eyes widening at the sudden move the flustered librarian assistant tried to pull away but the taller man held his grip, "Your hands are ice cold, how long have you been outside?"

Looking down the brunette didn't want to face the serious man, "Probably about thirty minutes," he mumbled hoping the editor wouldn't hear or just get off the meaningless case.

Honey eyes slightly widened, noticing the reaction the assistant tried to defend himself, "I-It's not like I had a choice! I didn't have your number so I couldn't call you so t-this was the only way, " man said with a hot red face.

Feeling his heart skip a beat, the man's face softened to a grateful smile, tugging the younger's arm, the brunette gave out a small yelp as he felt himself fall back. Feeling another hand catch his other shoulder to prevent the brunette from falling, the suddenly annoyed man looked back before realizing he was pressed up against the editor's chest.

Shocked the pale man stayed silent as he let warm arms wrap around his shoulders, "Arigatou," he could hear the man whisper in his shoulder.

Face reddening once more, the brunette tried to push away the man, "T-Takano-san, I said it was fine so don't worry about it!"

Afraid that the editor would kiss him again, the assistant wanted to keep a good distance from the man to prevent it. Just as the man was about to let go he planted a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

Warmth radiated from that area the man kissed and the brunette had glowed like a light slapping his forehead where the kiss was located backing away from the man as he did so, "W-What was that for?!"

"I just felt like," the man smirked earning a glare from the red brunette, "Come we should go hoe I need some sleep."

Giving up on the unreadable editor, Ritsu walked ahead of the man trying to create a good distance for he could enter his home sooner and not deal with the confusing man any longer.

The rest of the walk to the complex was silent with the brunette being slightly scolded by his neighbor for nearly leaving up the elevator when he was on the same floor as he was. Almost breaking into a run the tired male walked quickly to his apartment, unlocked the door and entered making sure it shut closed. Heaving out a relieved sigh, the brunette could finally go to bed in peace.

Sitting atop his genkan as he took the time to take off his shoes and rest from his little run. The brunette noticed a little slip go through his door's envelope slot. Curious the pale man reached and grabbed the piece of paper reading it:

 _You still haven't explained your disease so_

tell me tomorrow at 6:00 we can eat

at the local diner.

-Takano

Balling up the piece of paper in annoyance the brunette yelled out, "WHO WOULD AGREE TO THIS?!"

Grumbling to himself, the tired man walked towards his room throwing away the note as he left. Having already ate at the library for Obaasan offered some of her dinner to the brunette. His dinner was already covered.

Undressing at he entered his bathroom, the man turned on his shower and took a nice hot one to relive his thin layer of skin from the cold.

Checking the time as he exited his bathroom it read a ten minutes after nine. Sighing, the brunette dressed for his bed which only contained a plain white t-shirt and loose dark sweat pants.

Stretching before falling into his bed, the pale man cocooned himself in his blankets just as he reached for his stopwatch. Clicking on the timer to start, the brunette placed the small device down and pulled on his lamp chain to turn off the light just as sleep took over.

* * *

Waking up the next morning the brunette, groggily, checked his stopwatch to check how long he slept.

 **14 Hours. 11 Minutes. 23 Seconds.**

Groaning, the pale man fell back onto his bed with open arms. Knowing his Tsubaki would be upset with the brunette being late would lead to good scolding from the old woman. The brunette realized he passed he sleeping mark of fourteen hours. He was tired.

 _I don't feel like doing anything today._

* * *

 **SORRY AGAIN!**

 **Work was a big shock to my summer schedule and messed up everything, but luckily I'm getting paid, right? :D**

 **I do have a lot of things for this story but they will happen later on, so I have to try and fill in the holes of this story as best as I could. (Like this chapter)**

 **I hope it was enjoyable and satisfying to you all. Since we finally met Ritsu I decided to create this chapter to get an insight on his daily lifestyle and I have to admit it was pretty fun to write. :)**

 **Hope there's not many grammar errors. (._. ;)**

 **Also sorry, I haven't gave it my all for I also have many other story ideas to write concerning this couple and other OTPs from other animes but don't have the confidence to write or publish. (Curse you low self-esteem! -_-")**

 **But going back to the story I'll try to update soon, hopefully not a nearly a whole month soon ;-;**

 **I'm not giving up :D**

 **Bye! (^.^)/**


	14. Not an Update

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm very sorry for that ;-;

school has taken a toll in my life and I have gotten more into drawing so that's what's been keeping me off this site along with the fact my laptop stopped working two week before school began, which I was very upset about ;_;

I'm typing on my phone right now and after seeing people still following this failure of a story after months of my last update, it has brought up some motivation back into writing the story again and I really do want to write more but don't know where to pick up from due to the fact I realized I had made so many mistakes in this story and I still haven't planned many things for I just wrote this on a whim hence the fact I made many mistakes because I barely thought about the actual storyline as I wrote, IM VERY SORRY!

I try to manage to continue this story while focusing on drawing for it has now taken a big part of my daily routine now, sorry

I know I should have written this sooner but I thought I could have managed to write more, but I was entering a writer's block after I realized how poorly planned/written this story was and realized how naive I was when writing this. Also the fact that school already hit me hard when it began again, my teachers were ruthless ;-;

Again, I'm very sorry for my stupidity and hope to continue while managing school, drawing, and life basically. I'll actually try to post some one-shots, if I can(don't get your hopes up)

Please forgive my absence and my lack of intelligence, I'll try to write a bit over my winter break and hopefully fix this abomination of a story.

Until next time(Hopefully) :*)


	15. A Small Restaurant

**HELLO EVERYONE (￣ω￣;)/ I have returned from my long... very long hiatus -.-; and as well in use of a laptop again ;D**

 **Even though it's late I would like to say I'm very sorry to those who have been waiting patiently for this story to update especially to 'Tomoka Kuroki' and 'JazRose' these two gave me strength with what they said (＞人＜;) and also a public reply to someone's review**

 **A reply to Cancer718; Thank y _ou for reviewing on what you honestly thought of the chapters and pointing out something I unintentionally did. In this story I didn't want Ritsu to be the grumpy, stubborn adult we all know and still love. I wanted him to be a very pure and innocent adult, but what's done is done and I'll try to stay with that shy, carefree personality for Ritsu from now on. Please continue reviewing on what you think of each_ _chapter(That also goes for anyone else! I'm not holding you back) (^v^)_**

 ** _Sorry for the contrast of personality ;v;_ #failureofanauthor \\(-v-;)/ **

**_**NOTE**In the last chapter Takano was saying local diner in the small note, I made it into a small restaurant, lets just imagine that he wrote that_**

 ***I DO NOT OWN SEKAI ICHI HATSUKOI!***

* * *

"Pardon me," the brunette said as he entered the small restaurant through the sliding shoji doors, its wooden frames squeak lightly as the brunette closes it shut the paper screen glowing white from the high sun outside. The building itself was made out of stone and held a pale beige color, two stories high with the second floor being the elderly owner"s apartment. The small two story building was meshed in with the crowd of stone architect, with gaps between each building being about three inches long, holding the shops and vendors of other men and woman trying to make a buck to feed their family. The tightly-knit area was quite quiet with its busiest hour being around early sunset/late afternoon for all the business men and women wanting to purchase some home necessities and school kids wanting to grab a quick bit before heading home.

The interior of the first floor was rather small but cozy, plain white walls with a giant counter top nearly taking up most of the space in the room for the kitchen was in view of all the customers every cooking utensil being used to cook was made of silver with the actual customer counter top being in front of the silver with rows of high wooden stools being set before the wooden counter top. For it allowed any customer wanting to watch the cook prepare the meal before their eyes or wanting to spark a conversation with their cook to get to know them. It allowed trust to be built between the chef and customer, reassuring that the customer would visit again. Shelves of all different sizes of glass bowls, plates, and cups were stacked atop one another with the shelf hanging against the wall behind the steal counter as well as an assortment of ingredients, oils, and spices placed on the side.

Lone tables with their own individual seats ranging from two to four seats at a table lined up against the wall with their own light hanging from the ceiling in shape of a white paper lantern. Posters and photos hanged on the walls giving the plain walls a little life. Next to the "kitchen area" was a white door that read "DO NOT ENTER" for that door led to the stairs leading to the elderly owner's living quarters.

Walking towards the empty wooden counter top, a elderly man behind the stainless steel counter looked up from what ever task he was doing. Wrinkles already lined the man's tan skin along with graying streaks in his brown hair and bright, puppy brown eyes accompanying the man's looks. A warm smile was apparent on the elder's face, revealing more wrinkles near his eyes and mouth giving the hint that the man had smiled many times in his life.

"Welcome, Ritsu!" the elderly man exclaimed with joy as he welcomed the brunette into his restaurant.

"Good evening, Ito-san" the brunette greeted happily.

Taking his usual seat on one of the high stools giving a good view of the stove, the pale adult rested his chin onto his hand as he watched the elder cook. The small apartment restaurant was very familiar to Ritsu for one, the owner of this shop was fairly close to Ritsu's boss, Tsubaki. For they have both had been childhood friends ever since his family decided to move from their family farm in the countryside to Tokyo. Two, the elderly man was also Ritsu's _other_ boss, Kichiro Ito, for this small restaurant was Ritsu's second job.

Kichiro also knew of Ritsu's illness and happily accepted Ritsu into his working staff with open arms, when the brunette came to ask. The elder was kind to Ritsu and took great care into deciding which job was perfect for the brunette's illness to withstand. In the four years Ritsu had met Kichiro, the brunette now sees the elderly man as family just like how he sees Tsubaki as family as well.

"So Ritsu what brings you here? You don't come to work until nine o'clock?" the tan elder asked as cooked.

"I'm suppose to meet someone here," the brunette replied just as the chef placed a cup of water before the brunette, who happily accepted.

Remembering, how in the note it did not read any sort of specific restaurant name, Ritsu decided to make a recommendation by writing the small place's name and slipping it through the editor's mail slot.

"Oh! Is it shojo manga editor?" the man questioned just as he stirred the meat within the pan.

Choking on the dorayaki Ito had given him, Ritsu had to spit out the rest of his bite of the fluffy confection. "H-H-How did you know?!" the brunette asked burning a red similar to the red bean paste within the dorayaki.

Smirking, "Ritsu, Tsubaki and I know each other like the back of our hands and you are considered a son to both of us, who we care for a lot. Wouldn't Tsubaki tell me something about your life because I am involved as much as she is. As well, the fact I also need to give consent to this man for I am also your 'parent'. Also did you take your medicine? An old man needs to keep his heart in check just in case you pass out from skipping it."

Lightly chuckling, the brunette nodded quickly with a soft smile, smiling as well the elderly man chuckled with the young adult. A silence overcome the two after the small laughing fit. The quiet laugh was the same as the day they first met. Ito can remember how he first met the shy brunette.

* * *

 ** _~Four years earlier~_**

 _"OI! KICHI! KICHI! OVER HERE! KICHIRO!... LOOK OVER HERE YOU BAG OF DRIED SARDINES!" A elderly woman yelled from the door entrance with silver hair tightly placed into a bun, her roots of black hair were slowly fading._

 _"WHAT?! I'M BUSY YOU HAG!" the aging owner yelled across the small room as he bustled around with his staff for it was rush hour._

 _"I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" the woman continued with her conversation across the room hands cupped around her wrinkled lips._

 _Becoming irritated with the stubborn woman, "DON'T YOU THINK I'M TOO OLD TO MEET SOMEONE NEW?!"_

 _"NOT TO DATE YOU, YOU IDIOT! NO ONE WOULD WANT TO DATE A WRINKLED MESS LIKE YOU!" the woman yelled._

 _"YOU NEED TO CHECK A MIRROR BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!" the man yelled back over the crowd._

 _"WHY I OUTTA-" the old Librarian's voice was drowned by the crowd as she walked out letting in a whole new wave of customers._

 _"PREPARE FOR WAR!" Ito yelled._

 _"YAAAAAAAAAA!" the staff battle cried._

 ** _~After rush hour~_**

 _The elderly owner was cleaning off the tables, deciding to close up shop early for the rush hour that day was the craziest and Ito wanted his staff to be refreshed for tomorrow's work. So the sun already dipped behind the horizon and the moon was just rising._

 _Hearing the wood framed shoji doors open, Kichiro was about to speak when he noticed the visitor. "Tsubaki? What brings you here? A witch your age shouldn't be walking out at night," the owner said sternly._

 _Before the man knew it he was slapped behind the head, hard enough to barely stand on his own. "That was for what you just said..." the woman said as she held to her purse. Then a harder punch came to the arm. "That was for before."_

 _"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL H-" Kichiro spoke as he clutched he already bruising arm but stopped when the Librarian quickly raised an arm up high preparing to slap again._

 _"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! What did you want to talk about anyway?!" Ito quickly responded with arms raised to defend his head._

 _"I want you to meet someone," the woman said as she lowered her arm becoming composed again._

 _"I already told you I'm too old-" a slap came to the back of the head again but it was softer than before. "OWWWW!-"_

 _"IT'S NOT THAT YOU LONER!" Tsubaki retorted with fury._

 _"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"_

 _Composing herself the woman coughed before she spoke, "I met someone a year ago-"_

 _"Don't tell me this is your new boyfriend," Ito had cut off just as another slap came._

 _"LET ME FINISH FIRST YOU DUMBA-!" the aging Librarian restrained her annoyance with a growl._

 _"OKAY! OKAY! Continue I'll be quiet," the owner promised as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _"Okay, anyways..." the woman glared at the old man who raised his hands in innocence with tightly shut lips, "To continue on, I met someone at my library a year ago. He's very shy and sick, the reason why I didn't introduce you to him sooner was because it took me a while to get close to him and a longer time for him to open up and get comfortable with me. He works at my library and as compensation I let him also live there. His name is Ritsu, he doesn't have a surname so I gave him the name Sakurai but he says he is okay with just being called Ritsu. He is quite an adorable young man... Ritsu! It's okay to come in now!"_

 _Looking towards the open doorway, a small pale hand held onto the wooden frame half of a face appeared behind the door, the thin and petite silhouette of the young man could be seen through the paper screen of the shoji doors. Ito could notice how, the jewel green eyes glowed brightly with the moonlight and strands of long chestnut brown hair feel across the young man's cheeks. The young man's brown hair nearly reached the man's shoulders_

 _"Come on, boy! Don't be shy! I won't bite-" the Librarian slapped the elder's shoulder lightly._

 _"Give him time, this is the first person I have ever introduced Ritsu to someone he is terrible with new people," the woman whispered._

 _Nodding, the owner stayed silent, just as the elderly Librarian spoke again, "Come on Ritsu, Kichiro is a childhood friend of mine, he won't do anything. Don't worry there is no one in here only Kichiro and me."_

 _After a few minutes the pale man decided to walk in. The young man wore a baggy shirt with an over-sized cardigan sweater with regular black jeans and brown shoes. The man's hair was in fact nearly reaching shoulder length with bangs nearly covered the man's eyes. Hands were tightly clasped together as he walked in. The man's skin was deathly pale and looked unhealthy thin with the same emerald eyes holding a innocent yet lost and saddened light. A apparent rose pink color remained on the young man's cheeks and lips giving some relief to the elder that the young man still had blood flowing throughout his milky pale body._

 _"It's he just a precious young man," the old woman gushed, " I just want to eat him up, don't you think so too?" she asked as she smiled happily towards her new treasure._

 _Ito just looked at the blushing senior and gasped, "Tsubaki! I didn't know you were a cougar," the man whispered in shock towards the old Librarian, another slap landed before he knew it._

 _"I SWEAR TSUBAKI YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A CONCUSSION!" the aging owner yelled as he held the base of his head, which was throbbing._

 _"THAT'S YOUR FAULT!" the elderly woman retorted._

 _The two arguing seniors than remembered the extremely shy young man standing before them, who was just standing stiffly shaking like there was a cold draft within the small restaurant._

 _Sighing at his childish behavior, Ito stood from his and held out a hand, "Nice to meet'cha Ritsu! I'm Ito Kichiro, you can call me Kichiro or Ito, chose which ever,"_

 _Nodding, Ritsu shook the senior's wrinkled hand before bowing, "Nice to meet you, Ito-san, I'm Sakurai Ritsu but Ritsu is fine."_

 _"Wow! Your hands are ice cold for it being a perfect spring evening," the owner said with great enthusiasm._

 _The brunette quickly retracted his hand and clasped them together, red with embarrassment._

 _Lightly punching the owner in the shoulder, Tsubaki smiled and walked up to the red brunette, "It's alright Ritsu, he's just an idiot. Anyway they say those who have cold hands have a kind heart."_

 _Even though Ito just met the brunette, he could tell by how the young man's eyes slightly brightened with comfort as the aging Librarian walked up to him with a warm smile that the two had already had a strong bond. Softening as he saw the brunette smile and nodded with reassurances towards Tsubaki, Ito walked up to the two and placed a hand over the brunette's head, ruffling it. To Ito's surprise the hair was soft and fluffy, had an amazing silky touch._

 _Smiling kindly towards the stiff brunette and ignoring the death glare by his childhood friend, "I know a great barber shop nearby, I'm good friends with the owner there, let's go tomorrow and get you a haircut, huh? Even though Tsubaki here doesn't seem like it she hates long haire-" Before Ito could finish his sentence a hard step on the foot stopped it. Not wanting to yell out in front anti social young man, Ito just bit his lip in agony._

 _Oblivious to the elderly owner's sudden pained face, the brunette became worried, "A-Are you a-alright? D-Do I need to c-call for help?"_

 _Shaking his head as reassurance, the man smiled, "That won't be necessary, a_ 'snake' _just bit me," the owner replied adding emphasis to snake as he glared a kindly smiling Librarian owner._

 _"SNAKE?!" the brunette squeaked in horror as he scanned the ground for any stray reptiles, instinctively grabbing for the elderly Librarian's arm._

 _"No, no Ritsu-chan there's no snake here it's just a metaphor, the senior woman reassured with a smile. The the brunette sighed in relief._

 _Composing himself from the pain, "Sorry Ritsu, it's really nothing, anyway lets fatten you up, even a twig can snap you," the owner joked which was rewarded with a slight chuckle from the silent brunette who nodded in agreement._

* * *

It was a quite unique first encounter, but soon after their first encounter, Tsubaki and Ritsu would visit frequently and soon enough Ito was let in on what sort of illness the brunette was baring and what symptoms and effects the disease had on the young man's body. Ritsu then one day came to Ito's restaurant one day asking for a position to work in his establishment. At first, Tsubaki was furious that Ito allowed but calmed down when Ritsu had explained his reasons and reassured her that he was going to be fine. Thankfully, the elderly Librarian had taught the young man the ropes around cooking and such for the brunette had fit in with the kitchen and night staff easily. The staff treated the new employee with kindness and were told of the brunette's odd sleeping patterns.

"How was the rush hour today, Ito-san?" the brunette asked as he finished the rest of his dorayaki.

About to reply the two heard the sliding shoji doors open to reveal a man with dark hair, striking amber eyes, and an emotionless expression. Ritsu noticed the bag in his neighbor's hand and could tell that the man just got off work. Already blushing red at the men's presence.

"T-Takano-san, you're earlier than expected," the brunette said with an embarrassed smile.

"Well I can't be left in the dark forever can I?" the editor claimed as he took a seat.

* * *

 **If no one noticed...**

 **TODAY IS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF SLEEPING SAKURA!** ***:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:***

 **Even though I haven't been posting a lot(I mean come on, I haven't even reached twenty chapters TvT) I would still like to be happy about this one year anniversary for I have learned many things from writing this, as well as this story being my first ever fanfic (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)**

 **I will also try and update my other story "Eight Lives" this week(end), no promises -v-;)**

 **If anyone notices a change in something please review, because I forgot somethings and had to skim over my last few chapters, to regain my memory, or if you became confused on anything, as well if any of you notice any grammar mistakes because I still don't check back on my writing (#failureofanauthor) XD**

 **THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT ON BOTH STORIES AND STILL BEING HERE AFTER SO LONG! ╰(*´︶`*)╯**

 **FREE HUGS!** **⊂( ´ ▽ ` )⊃**

 **Sorry, I won't be able to post as often for school, drawing, homework, procrastination, and life is just taking up most of my time now ( ╥ω╥ )**

 **Bye, can't promise that I'll be able to post in a month (✿✪‿✪｡)ﾉ**


End file.
